Little Wonders
by mrssamwinchester93
Summary: Sequel to "Safe & Sound" Keeva and Stiles deal with their pregnancy and how it affects everyone in their lives. I don't own Teen Wolf.
1. Home

**LITTLE WONDERS**

Omega/Home

"Why do girls wear these stupid things, anyway?" Keeva gasped as Stiles pressed his thumb down on a rather sensitive part of flesh. She grimaced and tried to pull away from him. He glared up at her from his position on the floor.

"Because they're cute and they make our butts look good." He snorted. "That's something we can both agree on." She moaned and arched her neck back, resting her weight back on her hands.

Stiles readjusted his weight, sitting on the floor at the end of his bed Indian style. He pulled her right foot deeper into his grasp. She had decided to wear a new pair of red soled stiletto's to school that day and hadn't bothered to take them off even when they spent two hours at the hospital after school.

Keeva gasped and jerked her foot away from him when he dug his thumb into the aching and tender flesh of her arch. "Stop moving." She sucked in air between her teeth. "That's hurts like a biiiittttch." She whined. Stiles chortled and shook his head.

"I'm being as gentle as possible." She huffed and flopped back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, resting a hand on her slowly expanding abdomen. She absently rubbed her hand up and down her stomach.

Stiles long artists fingers gently stroked the flesh of her ankle. He glanced up at her and smiled tenderly at her relaxed figure. He looked back to his task and ran his left hand up her calf. He rubbed a path down the muscle and ran his fingertips down the top of her foot.

She sighed. He stroked the bottom of her foot from the rougher flesh of her heel to the smoother skin of the ball of her foot. He rubbed circles into the small groove next to the ball of her foot.

Keeva moaned during his light ministrations on her foot. She pointed her toes and Stiles laughed lightly when her ankle popped. Keeva licked her suddenly too dry lips and arched up, sitting straight up.

She stared at him and ran the palms of her hands over his scalp. She knotted her fingers together at the back of his neck and pulled his mouth up to hers. She was met with an open mouthed kiss, his tongue quickly delving past her lips and battling hers for dominance.

Keeva jerked him up off his knees and he grunted when he fell quickly onto the bed, bracing his arms on either side of her head. "You should wear high heels more often." Keeva responded by wrapping her mile long legs around his hips, the skirt of her flowing purple dress sliding dangerously high up her thighs and slipping her hands inside his t-shirt, raking her nails down his chest.

Stiles gasped and looked down at her. She smirked and maneuvered her hand down his chest, easily undoing the buckle up his belt and the button and zipper of his jeans, slipping her hand down his boxers.

Stiles chocked on a breath of air and buried his face in her neck, clenching his fists beside her head until his knuckles were white. Keeva smirked and gently worked him beneath his jeans.

Stiles, with great difficulty, unclenched his right hand and trailed it down her body. His fingers traced the column of her throat and tweaked her nipple. He smirked against her skin when she jerked against him, but didn't give up her assault down his jeans.

He trailed his open palm down her ribs, counting each one he came across. Keeva closed her eyes and arched her neck against him. Stiles took the opportunity to latch his lips to the space behind her ear. She gasped and wrapped her legs tighter around him.

Stiles trailed his hand down the side of her thigh, reveling in the smooth flesh against him. He cupped the back of her knee before moving his hand to the inside of her thigh, easily finding her already dripping entrance. He moaned and ran his nose along the shell of her ear.

"You're not wearing panties." She smiled and giggled beneath him, squeezing him experimentally. "I took them off when I got home." He smiled. "You were anticipating this." She shrugged as best she could and gasped when he inserted a finger inside of her.

"A girl can hope." She gasped again and pressed her breasts against his chest. He shook his head and dropped it back against her neck, working her beneath her dress as she was working him inside his jeans.

It didn't take long for either to finish quickly. Keeva finished first. She would later blame it on her increased hormone production. Stiles came shortly after, stained his boxers.

They lay panting on his bed for several minutes. Slowly he sat up and rolled off of her, tugging his clothes off as he made his way to the bathroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist and started the water.

He came back out and rummaged around his closet. Keeva sat up and pulled one leg up to her chest, bending the other beneath her. She rested her chin on her raised knee and watched him.

She ran her eyes down his toned and pale back, watching the muscles slide beneath his skin as he searched through his closet. Shadows danced across the dips and lines of his flesh in the dim light of his room.

"I have an appointment with the adoption agent tomorrow." She saw him freeze for tenth of a second before he continued. "Okay." She swallowed thickly. She glanced down at her hands, which were running over the polish on her toenails. The blue varnish on her big toe was chipped at the cuticle.

"I'm missing school for it. Your dad called me out already. He asked me if you wanted to be called out too but I told him I would ask you first." Stiles stopped moving. He rested his hands on the metal bar running across the top of his closet. He hung his head between his shoulders and sighed. Keeva looked up and stared at his sculpted back. The muscles in his shoulders were tense.

It was silent except for the running water in the bathroom. You could hear a pin drop. She could hear Stiles' heart beat. It was steady and calm. Collected. Keeva's was ready to beat out of her chest.

"Would you be terribly upset if I said no?" Keeva closed her eyes and looked back down at her toes. "No. I just thought I'd ask." She whispered. He took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes. Shaking his head, he turned from his closet and walked back to the bathroom.

"I'm going to head up to the hospital when I'm done, see if Lydia's awake, if she remembers anything. Do you want to come?" Keeva shook her head and didn't meet his eyes. She ran the edge of her thumbnail over the edge of her toenail.

Stiles sighed and leaned over, kissing the top of her head. "I don't know when I'll be back." She closed her eyes and listened as he entered the bathroom. She drew in a shaky breath and licked her lips.

Keeva could smell him when she took the first step on the porch. She rolled her eyes and rocked on the door. She glanced up at the roof and saw Scott leaning against the bricks by Allison's window.

Keeva smiled brightly when Chris Argent swung the door open. He hesitated before smiling and inviting Keeva in. She glanced once at Scott before stepping through the threshold. "Is Allison in her room?" Chris nodded and Keeva marched up the stairs.

She had changed from her flowing dress into a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans. A pair of Levi's charcoal gray vans adorned her feet and one of Stiles' flannel shirts swallowed her hands and hung off one shoulder.

She pressed her back to the wall when Victoria Argent stalked from Allison's room, barely sparing her a glance. Keeva sighed and continued her trek to Allison's room. She knocked on the wall when she found Allison sitting on her bed.

"How's Scott?" Allison gave her a withering glance land shook her head. "Don't go there." Keeva smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her leg up and gripping her ankle. "How's Stiles?" Keeva froze and looked down. "He's locked down."

Allison looked up. "What do you mean?" Keeva licked her lips. "I have an appointment with the adoption agent and a couple we've talked about tomorrow. I asked Stiles if he would go with me. He said no." Allison nodded and flicked her eyes away from her friend.

"You did say he didn't want to give the baby up for adoption." Keeva huffed and pushed off the bed. "I'm just being honest." Keeva nodded and paced at the foot of her friend's bed. "I know, it's just," She glanced at Allison and ran her fingers over her bottom lip. "Ever since I told him it was the best option, he's been guarded, closed off. He won't talk to me."

Allison looked up at her worried friend. "You didn't ask him about adoption?" Keeva stopped and turned doe eyes to her friend. "Not really?" Allison gaped. "Keeva." The red head winced and knotted her fingers together.

"I just kind of told him it was the best option." Allison scoffed and shook her head, standing. "Keeva, this isn't just your decision. This concerns Stiles, too. You can't go making life-altering decisions just because 'it's the best option'. Would he do that to you?"

Keeva, ashamed, turned her gaze to Allison's off white carpet. She studied a small stain just a few feet from her next to Allison's bed. It wasn't very dark so you could barely see it unless you were looking for it.

"No. He wouldn't." She whispered. Allison nodded. "Then why are you doing it to him?" Keeva met her dark eyes and smiled slightly. "I don't know." Allison sighed and licked her lips. "I think you need to talk to Stiles." Keeva nodded once. "I think you're right."

Stiles wasn't home when Keeva returned but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she'd talked to him. She didn't know why she had been so selfish. She paced the space in front of his window, wringing her hands together.

She wanted to cry, she was so upset with herself. Stiles would never do anything like this, but then again, Stiles couldn't get pregnant either. She scoffed and shook her head. She was being inconsiderate. She knew Stiles didn't want to give up the baby but not because he'd expressed it.

She knew because she didn't want to give up the baby either. She knew that he wanted this baby and she knew that he knew that with werewolves and hunters running around, there was no way it would be safe to bring and raise a half werewolf baby in their lives.

Keeva ran her hands through her tangled hair and jumped when Stiles' door was opened. Stiles turned wide eyes to her and gaped. "Why are you still awake? It's past one o'clock in the morning. You should be in bed."

Keeva gave him a nervous smile. "I lost track of time." Stiles shook his head and closed his door. "We need to talk." He didn't still his movements. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it over the back of his computer chair. He toed his sneakers off and pulled his flannel button down from his shoulders.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" He stopped. He looked up at her and drew his eyebrows together, confused. "What?" She licked her lips and pressed her steepled fingers to her lips. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Stiles gaped like a fish. His mouth opened and closed so many times it was almost comical but Keeva wasn't in a laughing mood. "I…I hadn't really, uh, thought about it." Keeva nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "If we kept it, and it was a boy, what would you want to name him? What would you want to name her?"

Stiles stared at her like a second head was growing out of the side of her neck right before his eyes. "I'm, I mean, I'm not sure. I haven't thought about this, Keeva." She shook her head. "Why not?"

He scoffed. "I didn't think I had to." She stopped. "Why?" He turned flaming eyes to her. "Because you never gave me the chance." She didn't back down. Her gaze was calculating, cool, and almost cold. "And what if I did?"

He shook his head and shoved his desk chair across the room. It flew past her, missing her knees by centimeters, and leaving an impressive hole in the wall. She didn't flinch.

"You won't! You didn't! You didn't give me the chance to accept this baby! You didn't give me the chance to love this baby! One minute you tell me you're pregnant and then the next," He ran his shaking hands through his hair and turned an accusing gaze to her. "Then the next, you're telling me we have to give him up for adoption."

He shook his head, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath through his nose. "I won't go with you to the hospital tomorrow." He put his hands on his hips and shook his head, looking up at her. "I can't. I can't watch as you sign over the rights to our child, the child we created, together."

He looked away. "I won't do it." She blinked. "Do what you want, Keeva. But I'm not going to sit by as you 'do what's best for the baby.'" He used air quotes and sighed heavily.

He threw his hands up over his head and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the bed. He undressed and walked back into the bathroom. "I need to process."

Keeva didn't move as he slammed the door shut, locking her away from him. She closed her eyes and finally let his emotions catch up to her. She wrapped her arms across her stomach, her small bump, and let her knees fall.

She sunk to the ground by his window and folded her knees under her. She leaned her back against the wall and felt the windowsill dig into her shoulder blades. She blinked rapidly to sway the flow of tears.

She glanced at the bathroom door when she heard the water start running. She bit her lips and closed her eyes. She knew everything that he felt. How could she possibly give her baby up now? How could she disregard his feelings like that? How could she turn her back on everything she stood for?

She raised her head and opened her eyes when she heard quiet sobs. She covered her mouth with her hand when she realized where they were coming from. Stiles was crying. Keeva leaned forward and rested her forehead on her knees. How could she do this to him?

Stiles was gone when she woke up. She had fallen asleep before he'd come back out of the bathroom. His used tile was lying on the floor on his side of the bed. She sat up and ran her hand over her face. She turned to look at her phone and found a small post it attached to the black screen.

She pulled the post it off the screen and smiled sadly at the chicken scratch words written there. "I'm sorry". She shook her head and smoothed the sticky end of the note on the wooden nightstand. He had nothing to be sorry for.

She went through the motions of her day. Her mind was in a whirl and she barely processed what she was doing. Ever since she'd asked Stiles what he wanted to name the baby, she couldn't get the question out of her head. What would they name their baby?

She brushed her teeth, her hair, put on her make up, straightened her hair, put on her favorite black dress and her buckle boots. She fixed herself some toast with spray butter. What would their baby look like? Would he half Stiles' eyes and her hair? Would he half her sense of humor and Stiles' smile? Would she have her eyes and Stiles hair? Would she have her smile and Stiles' witty thoughts? She smiled at her thoughts.

"Keeva?" She blinked and looked up at the adoption agent. Behind her was the couple they had picked together. They were older than she remembered. Mid to late thirties. The man was tall and skinny with horn rimmed glasses and a sweater tied around his neck. Khaki pants and loafers finished the outfit off.

The woman was just a few inches shorter than the man, both taller than Keeva. The woman had dark brown hair chopped off at her chin. Her face was small and pinched like a pug. If anything she resembled the evil little bitch Keeva remember reading about in the Harry Potter books. Her name was escaping Keeva at the moment. She would have to remember to ask Stiles about it later.

Keeva stood and hoisted her purse on her shoulder. She smiled thinly at the odd couple and followed them as they followed the agent down a hall in the small building. Keeva remembered the directions saying that she as headed to an old courthouse that was established when the town was first built. It was used mostly for wedding receptions and business meetings now.

Two secretaries were the only employees in the building. Keeva's heart raced as the four of them sat around the long wooden table. The lights overhead gleamed off of the table. Keeva felt overwhelmed in the large room with so few people.

She took a deep breath and glanced up at the agent. She smiled kindly but it didn't reach her eyes. Keeva prided herself on being able to read people and these people thought very little of her. She could tell.

The pug faced woman always looked down at her with disdain. She was angry that Keeva, a sixteen-year-old high school student could get pregnant and she, a grown woman who'd been trying for years, couldn't.

Keeva could easily sense that rolling off of the woman in waves. The agent was disappointed. Disappointed that America's youth was corrupting themselves by having children too early.

Keeva took a deep breath and tried to let all of those emotions roll off of her shoulders. She straightened her shoulders and smiled at the agent. "Okay, Keeva, this is the adoption contract and I just want you to read through it and make sure everything is right."

Keeva skimmed through the adoption papers. One word caught her eye that had her spine stiffening. "I thought we agreed on an open adoption."

Mrs. Jason Keller had hoped that the teenager would miss that part of the contract. She was stupid enough to get herself pregnant so young, they were hoping that she wouldn't read the fine print.

What she didn't anticipate was the burning gaze that the petite girl turned to them. She cocked her head slightly to the side and turned blazing eyes from her to her husband and then the agent. "That's what we agreed, correct?" Mrs. Keller tensed and turned pleading eyes to the agent.

The agent hesitated under the fiery gaze of the young teen. "Yes, but Mr. And Mrs. Keller think it would be best, for everyone involved, if the adoption was closed." Keeva blinked and nodded once.

The Keller's released breaths they didn't realize they'd been holding. Their hearts stopped at Keeva's next words. "Then it looks like you'll be finding another baby." She stood and coolly placed her purse over her shoulder.

Mrs. Keller stood up. "You already agreed." Keeva turned to face her and cocked her head to the side. She smiled sickly and took a single step forward. "No, I didn't. I'm refusing to sign your papers." She nodded once and turned back around.

"People like you make me sick." Keeva froze and stiffened her spine. "You go around and, and fornicate with boys whose names you don't even know. And then you go off and get pregnant." Keeva turned to face the red-faced woman.

"And then, when responsible, caring people like us are willing to help you with your mistake, you run off when one thing doesn't go your way. Well, let me tell you something, missy. I will not be made a fool of."

Keeva took a deep breath when the woman finished. "You think that my baby is a mistake?" The woman blinked. "Well, I…" Keeva held up a hand in silence. "I don't know what I saw in you people." Keeva smiled.

"Thank you." Jason Keller stood. "For what?" Keeva looked at the man who had not spoken once during the ordeal. She smiled kindly. "For finally telling my why I should keep my baby." They were speechless as Keeva nodded once and promptly left the room.

Keeva sat in the park across from the ice cream parlor. She had found herself there after driving for about an hour after the disastrous meeting. She was watching all the little children play. She glanced down when her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten lunch yet and was hesitant to call Stiles. She still didn't know how to tell him they were going to keep the baby. She stuck her left thumb nail between her teeth and bit down on the hard surface. Her knee bounced in a rhythm only she could hear.

She sighed and shook her head, looking down at her hands. She looked up when she felt a body sit beside her on the bench. It was a young woman. She was in her late twenties possibly early thirties. She had shoulder length blonde hair and light green eyes.

"I couldn't help but notice that you kept staring at my son." Keeva looked over to where the blonde woman's gaze led. It was the little boy that Keeva's gaze kept landing on. He had his dark hair in a buzz cut, much like the way Stiles did his. He had brown eyes just a few shades darker than Stiles and he wouldn't stop running around like he was on a sugar rush.

Keeva laughed nervously and looked away. "What I couldn't help but wonder, was why?" The blonde woman looked kindly over at Keeva. Keeva swallowed thickly and rolled her tongue across her bottom lip, drawing a blank on what to say. "I, ah, recently became aware of the fact that I'm expecting."

She peeked through her curtain of hair at the woman but she wasn't looking at Keeva. She was wearing a small smile and nodding slightly, her eyes still trained on her son. "Your little boy just looked so much like my boyfriend that I couldn't help but wonder what our baby would look like."

The woman was silent for several moments. The wind blew both women's hair across their faces. Keeva swept a lock that had gotten stuck to lips behind her ear. "Do you want to keep him?" Keeva looked up at the woman. "Of course I want to keep him. He's my baby. Mine and Stiles'. I don't want to give him."

The woman turned smiled eyes to Keeva. "They why are you?" Keeva drew her brows together. "I never told…" The woman shook her head. "You just told me you didn't want to give him. Then don't. The best thing for your son is if he's with people who love him. The only people, who can love him the way he needs to be loved, are his parents. His _real _parents."

She leaned closer to Keeva and rested a hand on her knee. Keeva glanced down at her hand and back up at the woman's warm green eyes. "You may think that giving him up is the best thing for him and for some people it is, but if you have a support system and people who can help you, I don't see why you can't keep him."

The woman rubbed Keeva's knee before standing and calling out to her son. Keeva stood and called out to the woman. "Hey," She turned, her son with her, and smiled at Keeva. "Thank you." The woman smiled knowingly and nodded once. Keeva watched them leave the park, hand in hand, and she pressed her hands to her belly. She looked down at her belly and smiled. "You're not going anywhere, baby boy."

When Stiles got home from school Keeva was laying on the bed with her hair fanned out around her and her right foot resting behind her left knee. She had her hand flat on her belly and was staring unfocused up at his ceiling. "How did it go?" He asked stiffly.

Keeva didn't say anything. "I went to the park today." He didn't look at her. "I saw this little boy who reminded me of you." He stopped and slowly lowered himself into the computer chair. "He had his brown hair cut into a buzz cut like yours." He smiled.

"Did you sign it?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She raised her hand and stuck it straight up in the air. "Come lay with me." She whispered. Stiles blinked once and licked his lips before standing and sitting beside her.

He laid back, his head pillowed by her hair and their shoulders touched. "You never answered me." He glanced at her. "When?" She smiled. "Yesterday." Stiles shook his head. "Keeva…" She moved her hand to twine through his, stopping him. "Please, Stiles."

He swallowed thickly. "If we had a little girl, I'd want to name her after my mom. It doesn't have to be her first name but preferably her middle name. Her first name would be Katie. Not Katherine or Kate, Katie. With an "IE". Katie Amanda."

Keeva looked over at Stiles. "Your mom's name was Amanda?" Stiles nodded slowly. "And a boys name?" Stiles licked his lips. "If it were a boy, I'd want to name him Jason or Jamie. Not James, Jamie. Jamie Kieran Davis." Keeva smiled and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Well, you'd better get deciding, Stilinski, cause our kid's going to be saddled with someone's choice and it'd better be a good one." He blinked several times before snapping his head in her direction. "What?" Her smile widened. "I didn't sign the papers." Stiles gaped. "I couldn't. Our baby needs to be with us. No one else. We're his home."

Stiles turned back to stare at the ceiling and smiled. "Did I ever tell you I love you?" Keeva smirked. "Once or twice."


	2. Forever Young

Shape Shifted/Forever Young

"In what hemisphere of your brain did you think this was a good idea?" Keeva whispered angrily. Derek snorted and didn't look up at her from his place on the floor. He was kneeling in front of a large wooden chest with leather straps binding the lid shut.

He tugged hard on the straps securing them. "I asked, he said yes. End of story. What more do you need?" Keeva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Derek, this isn't a good idea." She licked her lips when his back tensed beneath his gray wife beater. He slowly stood and turned around to face her.

"I need a pack, Keeva. People who want to be what I am. People who can help me. Wolves are stronger in packs and right at this moment, I don't have one." Keeva sighed and stepped aside when he walked around her, brushing her shoulder with his.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Derek shrugged, his back to her. Keeva sighed and let her arms hang at her sides. "Derek," He sighed and arched his neck back, his face upturned to the ceiling. "Keeva, I need a pack and Scott is adamant about not being a part of it. I'm sorry."

Keeva pursed her lips and nodded. "I just hope you know what you're doing." Derek looked over his shoulder, examining her figure. She had just recently informed him that she and Stiles had decided to keep their baby. He was happy for her but at the same time apprehensive.

The two teens were bringing a child, a half-breed, into a world that wasn't necessarily safe at the moment. Derek and Scott, the father of her child's best friend, were currently a part of a supernatural species that was being eradicated by a very pissed off hunter. Not to mention, Keeva herself was a half werewolf and in just as much danger as Derek and Scott. He just hoped they knew what they were doing.

"You keep thinking that hard and you're going to lose some brain cells." He glared over at her and scoffed. "Go home, Keeva. Stiles is probably worried about you." Keeva smiled knowing at her cousin. "Just be careful, Der, okay?"

Derek looked her up and down. Her red hair was down and splayed around her shoulders in soft waves. She had taken to wearing more of Stiles' clothes mostly for comfort reasons and the fact that she was beginning to show and she wasn't 100% ready to tell everyone that they were having a baby. Her normal dark blue skinny jeans adorned her legs and black t-strap sandals covered her feet showing off her blue pedicure.

"When are you going to pick a new color to start decorating your feet?" Keeva glanced down and smiled. "I didn't know it bothered you." Derek snorted and rolled his eyes. "It doesn't." Keeva shook her head. "Whatever you say. Catch up with ya later." Derek laughed lightly and shook his head, listening for the sound of her car driving away.

"I didn't know Stilinski had it in him." Derek rolled his head over to the newly turned werewolf who decided to peek his head around the corner. Isaac leaned his shoulder against the frame of the archway facing Derek. He gave off a new air of confidence, his face showing it all. "Shut up."

Isaac smirked and shook his head.

Keeva crept as quietly as possible into the room, slowly easing the door shut behind her. She glanced at the bed and smiled. Stiles was asleep with his left arm behind his head and a half read magazine resting on his chest, the thin pages still clasped loosely in his right hand. His mouth was hanging open and his light snores escaped his mouth.

Sometime while she was gone, he had dressed down to only his black boxers. Keeva ran her eyes over the length of his body. Her eyes traveled over his crossed ankles, admiring the slope of the top of his feet. His legs were strong and muscled, years of lacrosse having toned his body into a well-oiled machine.

Stretched out like he was, Keeva couldn't see the delicious "V" that gave her eyes a perfect path to his dark happy trail. She could see the upside down "V" that was his ribcage and she licked her lips. A light dusting of chest hair spattered his chest below his collarbones and above his nipples. The muscles of his arms were prominent with his hand behind his head.

Keeva set her pursed down on his desk and easily slipped out of her sandals. She struggled for several seconds to shuck her jeans. The added curves from the baby made dressing somewhat difficult.

She sighed when she finally got them off and slung them over the back of the desk chair. Clad in only his flannel shirt and her black silk panties, Keeva crawled across his bed and removed the magazine from his grasp. She giggled lightly when she saw that it was one of her Cosmo's and flung it lightly over the side of the bed.

She lifted his arm and snuggled underneath, her face pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. She smoothed her hand across his stomach and let it rest across him, her leg flung over his.

She smiled against his skin and snuggled closer, letting her mind drift and sleep overtake her.

Stiles awoke before he opened his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose and took stock of his surroundings. A warm body was cuddled close to his side, her arm and leg hooked over him. Her hair was splayed across his chest and shoulder, tickling his neck.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. He groaned when his body protested the movement. That's what he got for sleeping for hours without moving. He clenching his eyes shut and rolled his neck as best he could. Again, his body protested the movement but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind.

Keeva sucked in a breath through her teeth when she felt a movement beside her. She opened her eyes and watched as Stiles loosened his stiff muscles. She smiled sleepily up at him and stretched like a cat. Stiles slowly rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Keeve pressed closer, her hands clasped against his chest, and kissed the tip of his nose. "What time did you get home last night?" Keeva yawned and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. "I can't remember. You were asleep, though, when I got home." Stiles nodded and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Keeva smiled and wrapped her arms around his back, splaying her fingers across the expanse of his shoulder blades. The achingly intimate moment was shattered, though, when Keeva suddenly jerked away from him and scrambled to the bathroom, tripping over her feet to get there.

Stiles moaned and flopped onto his back, wincing when he heard her wretch. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, all intent to hold her hair back. He held his breath when he reached the sink and knelt beside her trembling figure. He brushed her hair away from her face and ran a hand down her back.

A few minutes later, she sat up and wiped her hand across the back of her mouth, reaching up and flushing the toilet. She leaned her back against the tub and closed her eyes. "God, I hate morning sickness." Stiles snorted and nodded. "It only lasts the first, trimester, though, doesn't it?"

She met his questioning gaze and shrugged. "I think. I did have a teacher, though, my freshman year tell me that when she was pregnant, she had morning sickness all day throughout her whole pregnancy. She said it was really bad."

Stiles grimaced and nodded. "Well, let's hope that's not the case." Keeva smiled and nodded once. "Agree." Stiles smiled and slowly stood, holding his hand out to her. "Let's get ready for school, yeah?" Keeva took a deep breath and nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

Keeva and Stiles walked into school that morning hand in hand, Scott quickly coming up on the other side of Stiles. "Isaac Lahey's dad was found dead last night." Keeva looked over at Scott. "What?"

Scott glanced at her. "Isaac's dad was murdered last night. They're looking for Isaac." Stiles sighed and nodded. "Yeah, they said that there were signs of abuse. Isaac's their prime suspect." Scott turned his startled gaze to Stiles. "Isaac was abused?" Stiles nodded. "Looks like."

Keeva pursed her lips and bit the corner of her bottom lip, looking between Scott and Stiles. "Do you think they'll send him to jail?" Stiles looked down at her before slowly shaking his head. "My dad says even if they find him, they don't have neat enough evidence against Isaac to prove that it was him. They're just going to bring him in fro questioning."

All three looked up at the clock when the bell rang. "I have to get to class." Stiles arched a brow when Scott scurried away. "He's has to go see Allison." Keeva smirked and shook her head. "I have a doctor's appointment at six. Are you going to be able to come?"

Stiles turned his eyes to ceiling, calculating in his head. "Yeah, practice should be over by then. I should be able to make it." Keeva smiled brightly and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his cheek. "We'll get to see pictures of our baby today." Stiles' face lit up and he smiled down at her.

She gasped when the final bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch." She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss before scampering down the hall to her Chemistry class.

"So, what's with your grandfather being the new school principal?" Keeva glanced up at Allison. She and Allison were working together on a lab report over an experiment they had finished the day before. Keeva had noticed on her way to class that Allison's grandfather was the new principal.

Allison sighed heavily and shook her head. "I have no idea. It's weird, though." She met Keeva's dark eyes with her own. "I haven't seen since I was three and now he comes back and practically takes over our house. He moves into the guest room with all his personals and gets a job as our school principal when there was no reason for our old principal to leave? I don't know."

Keeva shrugged and looked back down at her work. "How's the baby?" Keeva smiled down at her paper. "I have a doctor's appointment today." Keeva smiled up at Allison who gave her a tense smile back. "What's that look for?"

Allison shrugged. "Is Stiles going to be able to come?" Keeva's smiled widened if it was possible. "I purposely scheduled it after lacrosse practice so he could come. He was excited. We get to see our baby for the first time." Allison smiled brightly.

"That's awesome, Keeva. I'm so happy for you." Keeva shrugged one shoulder. "I can give you an ultrasound picture if you want." She looked up when she heard Allison's breath hitch. "Really?" Keeva nodded, confused at the girls emotions.

"Yeah, if you'd like." Allison nodded. "I get to be Auntie Allison." Keeva laughed lightly and shook her head, turning back to her work. "If you'd like." Allison giggled and ran a hand through her hair. "I'd like that a lot."

Stiles met Keeva by the double doors leading to the locker room hallway. She smiled and took his hand when he took a step towards her. "So, what are you going to watch practice today?" Keeva shook her head.

"No, I thought about going to Derek's new hide out to talk to him for a little bit before we headed over to the doctor's office." Stiles nodded and was silent. Keeva noticed and called him out. "Do you have any objections? Is there anything you want to ask?" Stiles glanced down at her and slowly shook his head. "Come on, I know you want to." Stiles snorted and nodded.

He stopped her in front of the locker room doors. "Okay, who killed Isaac's dad? How did he die? Does Derek have anything to do with it? I mean," Keeva pressed a hand to his chest and laughed.

"Whoa there, cowboy, hold your horses. All in due time. I'll ask, see if he has any idea." Stiles nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter to her.

"Stilinski!" Stiles pulled away and licked his bottom lip, staring at Finstock. "Swap spit on your own time. Let's go!" Stiles sighed and rested his forehead against Keeva's. "I have to go. I'll meet you at the doctor's office after practice, okay?" Keeva nodded. "You know where it is?" Stiles nodded and stepped back, winking at her. "Tell Derek I say hi." Keeva shook her head and smirked.

Keeva tossed her bag at the bottom of the stairs leading to the abandoned subway and trampled down to where Derek was doing push ups beside the subway car. "Don't you ever have anything better to do besides work out?"

Derek barely sparred her a glance. "Do you want something?" Keeva plopped down in one of the only chairs available and crossed her arms and legs. "Do you know what happened do Isaac Lahey's father?" Derek didn't slow in his work out.

"I have no idea. It wasn't Isaac because he was here with me when it happened and it was to brutal to be a hunter especially since his dad was a human." Keeva rolled her eyes. "Please, anyone who abuses their children is anything below subhuman." Derek snorted. "I agree, but he's still human and unless the hunters have proof that he's something supernatural that we don't know about, it's not the hunters."

Keeva huffed and looked away. She waited for several minutes, building up the courage to ask. She heard Derek sigh and then the shuffling of knees against dusty concrete. "Just ask." She licked her lips. "Do you have anything to do with it?" It was barely more than a whisper.

Derek smiled sympathetically at her. "If I did, you'd be the first to know. I'm just as much in the dark as you are." Keeva nodded and watched as he stood and walked towards the subway door. He'd set up a pull up bar across the archway of the door.

"When's your doctor's appointment today?" Derek was an expert at subject change. Keeva smiled and stood up, brushing her fingers across the chips in the cement pillars. "Six. I made sure to schedule it around lacrosse practice so Stiles could go. I really want him to be there." Derek grunted in response.

"When do you get to find out what it is?" Keeva smiled and looked over at him. "Why? Excited to find out whether you'll be a training a fighter or a princess." Derek grunted again. "She can still be a fighter if she's a girl. They usually make the best fighters." Keeva rolled her eyes.

"We don't find out for another couple of weeks." Derek nodded as best he could while pulling up his body weight. Keeva jerked around when his phone rang and echoed across the cement chambers of the subway.

Derek dropped down from his position and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "Hello?" Keeva watched emotions flash across his face. First shock, then anger and finally frustration. "Damnit. Isaac!" Derek hung up the phone and glanced at Keeva.

"Go to the Sheriff's house. Get some dinner before your appointment. Stiles said he'd meet you there, right?" Keeva nodded wordlessly. "Good." Derek pulled his shirt over his head and picked up Keeva's turquoise purse up off the floor.

He blew dust off the bottom and stiffly handed it to her. She took without question and let him lead her to the car. When she was getting ready to back out, she placed and hand over his on the door. He bent down and stared at her. "Be careful, okay?" Derek searched her eyes.

Fear and anxiety laced her eyes and he nodded. "Always." She smiled and nodded, watching him back away and retreat quickly back into the subway station.

Keeva sat anxiously in the waiting room. Her knee bounced and she twisted her claddagh ring around her right ring finger. She looked at her phone and sighed. It was six o'clock on the dot and Stiles still wasn't there. She took a deep breath and willed her tears away. He had to have a reason. There was always a reason. Of course that didn't mean she wasn't going to kill him when she saw him next but he always had a reason.

"Keeva Hale?" She looked up when her name was called. A homely looking nurse smiled at her when she stood. Keeva pulled her purse closed to her chest and slowly followed her down the hall.

The nurse pushed an exam room door open and waited for her to sit on the exam table. "Okay, it says that this is your first ultrasound." Keeva nodded and twisted her ring. The nurse smiled and gently brought her hand on top of Keeva's. "No need to be nervous. Everything will be fine."

Keeva smiled nervously. "I know. My boyfriend was just supposed to meet me here and he's late." The nurse smiled tensely. "I've seen lots of girls who's boyfriend's say they'll meet them here but then conveniently forget to show up."

Keeve jerked her gaze up. "Stiles would never leave me. I know him. There's a reason he's not here." The nurse nodded tensely and smiled. "I'll be right back." Keeva watched her leave and sighed. "Damnit, Stiles. You'd better have a good reason for not being here."

Stiles looked down at the unconscious body of the hunter in disguise. "What time is it?" He turned to look at Derek. Derek looked down at his watch and sucked in a deep breath through his teeth before jerking his gaze up to Stiles. "It's a quarter past seven." Stiles eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when he heard his dad shouting.

"Shit. Get out of here." Derek hesitated before dragging a transformed Isaac behind him. Stiles gazed down at the body. "I'm so dead." He looked up when he heard his dad stop in front of the door. He pointed to the unconscious man. "He did it."

Keeva slammed the front door and stopped by kitchen door. She saw the sheriff sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of scotch and a half empty glass in front of him. He stared up at her and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and licked his lips. "He forgot, didn't he?" Keeva glared daggers at him and breathed deeply.

"He's in his room." Keeva narrowed his eyes and stalked upstairs. The Sheriff felt a little bad for Stiles. A pregnant woman was out for his head and the sheriff remembered all too well what that was like. He took a long drink of scotch and waited for the yelling to start.

Stiles stopped pacing and froze when he heard his bedroom door slam shut. He spun around to face her and almost didn't duck when she threw her purse at him. It slammed against the wall land fell with a loud thud in front of his window.

"Now, Keeva…" He was almost hit again when she threw his eight ball that was lying on his bookcase at his head. He circled over to his bed and hopped on top, out of her way. Keeva was by the window now and she picked up her hairbrush from his dresser.

She launched it at his head again and this time hit him directly above the eye. He cried out and clutched his head, his fingers suddenly wet. He gaped down at his hand and looked up at her right when his alarm clock dug painfully into his belly.

He gasped and doubled over, his breath whooshing from his lungs. Keeva's chest heaved and she stared down at her prone boyfriend. "Where the fuck were you?!" She shouted. Stiles looked up, one knee rested on the floor and one hand wrapped around his belly. "I'm sorry. I had every intention of showing up. I got held up."

Keeva screeched and launched his cell phone at him. Stiles ducked and winced when he heard it bang painfully against the door. Keeva picked up his calculator on his bedside table and threw that at him too. Then she launched his unopened box of condoms at him.

Upon their impact, the box opened and they scattered throughout the room. Stiles held up his hands. "Whoa! Whoa! Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again!" Keeva screeched again and turned her back on him.

"You promised." He froze and took a deep breath. "I know." She rounded on him and glared. "What happened?" She demanded. Stiles knew better than to lie or question her when she was like this. "I went to help Derek and Scott free Isaac. It's a full moon and he was going to shift for the first time. Derek couldn't let him be alone for that. On the way, we were sidetracked by a hunter who was sent to kill Isaac. By the time we finally got everything taken care of, it was a quarter past seven. I'm sorry. Truly."

Keeva's chest heaved and she glared at him. "The nurse thought that you'd left me." Stiles jerked his head up to look at her. "What?" Keeva released a humorless laugh. "When I told her you were supposed to meet me there, she said it wasn't the first time a girl came in and her boyfriend didn't show evidently leaving her."

Stiles deflated. "I'm sorry, baby." Keeva scoffed. "Save it. I know you're sorry but I'm too mad to look at you. Go sleep on the couch." Keeva tossed him his pillow and a blanket from the end of his bed and arched a brow. Stiles sighed and turned to his door, picking up the fallen pieces of his cell phone and exiting out his room.

He trudged downstairs and stopped when his dad cleared his throat. "I was going to go." The sheriff nodded. "I'm sure you were." Stiles sighed. "I was." The sheriff nodded, stepping in front of his son. "I know but you didn't." Stiles nodded. "I know." The sheriff glanced at the couch and nodded.

"You're bleeding." Stiles nodded. "Yeah. She threw a few things at me." He pointed to his split eyebrow. "Hairbrush." The sheriff nodded. "Get that cleaned up before you fall asleep. I don't want blood on my couch." Stiles nodded and let his father walk past him up the stairs.

He eyes the couch and licked his lips, taking a deep breath through his nose. "Sofa city, sweetheart." He laughed at his own joke.


	3. Beautiful

Ice Pick/Beautiful

She drummed her fingers on the table, one by one. She watched her blunt nails ping lightly against the wood of the desk she was sitting in. She licked her lips and took a deep breath through her nose.

Stiles was sitting behind her. She hadn't spoken to him since last night when she told him to sleep on the couch. He had tried to talk to her that morning but she had side stepped him and quickly jumped into her car, breaking several driving laws just to reach school before him.

She had told herself she wasn't mad at him anymore but that was a lie. She wasn't mad at him for missing the appointment. She was mad at him for disregarding her feelings. She was mad at him for not understanding the gravity of the situation. She was mad at him for forgetting.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, her hair hanging over the back. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She needed to talk to Derek about the methods of his recruitment. She needed to figure out a way to talk to Stiles without losing her temper. She needed to figure out what was going on with Lydia.

She snapped her eyes open when the back of her chair was sharply nudged with a knee. She lifted her head but didn't look over her shoulder. She knew exactly what he wanted. She sighed and adjusted her position, her hand subconsciously drifting down to rest on her slowly extending belly.

She shook her head and brought her pen down to her paper. "Keeva…" She leaned forward awkwardly, trying to get as far away from his as possible without drawing attention to their section of seats.

"Keeva…" She growled low in her throat. "Shut up, Stilinski." She whispered. She heard Stiles shift and sigh before leaning back in his seat. Keeva didn't waste a minute jumping up from her seat when the bell rang.

She stalked swiftly from the room and marched towards Allison when she spotted her down the hall. She dodged and weaved through the hall, repeating the mantra in her head as she went. She stopped when she was beside Allison and the brunette smiled.

Keeva returned it with a stiff one of her own. Allison's eyes shifted over her head and the smile slid slowly off her face. Keeva felt him stop behind her. He was so close that she feel the body heat wafting off of his chest. "Allison, can I have a moment alone with Keeva?" Allison looked down at Keeva and hesitated.

"Please?" Keeva shook her head imperceptibly and Allison gave her an apologetic smile before stepping around Keeva and leaving the two to talk.

Keeva didn't turn around. Instead, she made Stiles walk around her to look her in the eye. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry before you'll forgive me?" Keeva looked up into his golden brown eyes. "You know, you can only hear something so many times before it starts to lose all meaning."

She narrowed her eyes before turning on her heel and stalking down back the way she came. Stiles sighed and quickly followed her. "Keeva. Wait, come on." She didn't stop. "Keeva, I was going to go. I swear." She whirled and shoved him back with the heels of her hands hard on his chest.

He held his hands up in a surrender pose, his thumb hooked under his backpack strap. "I know, somewhere deep inside of you, you planned on showing up. You were just as excited about it as I was. I know you were. But you still didn't come. You felt that whatever werewolf shit was going on was just," She held her thumb and index finger a centimeter apart. "This much more important."

Stiles sighed and hung his head. "Keeva," She shook her head. "I get it. But you still didn't come." Stiles bit his bottom lip. "It took longer than I thought it would." Keeva shook her head. "I love you, Stiles, but I still don't like you very much right now."

She looked him up and down before smiling sadly and walking away. "You're going to be late to P.E." She called over her shoulder.

She was sitting in Biology when it happened. She was taking notes on cell regeneration when she tasted this metallic gunmetal in the back of her throat. She drew her eyebrows together and sat up straighter. She swallowed thickly but the taste in her mouth only increased.

She took a deep breath and tried to find the source of the taste in the back of her mouth. The gym. She listened. Eric something. It began with an R. She was panicking. She was halfway up the rock wall in the gym and she was panicking. Her heart rate was beating erratically. It was out of control. Keeva took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Erica was having a seizure.

She set her tray down on the table and flopped into her seat next to Allison. Lydia was nowhere in sight so she asked. "What happened? In gym?" Allison glanced up at her and sighed. "Erica had a seizure. Scott knew somehow and caught her before she hit the ground. She was taken to the hospital about an hour ago."

Keeva nodded, her face a mask of concentration. "What?" Keeva met Allison's dark eyes and shook her head. Allison turned in her seat and rested one hand on the table in front of Keeva and the other on the back of her chair. "Keeva."

The redhead sighed and looked at her food. She had lost her appetite. "I was in bio when it happened." Allison nodded, confused. "Okay." Keeva met her gaze with a dark on of her own. "I knew when it was happening. I could feel it coming on." Allison's eyes narrowed before they widened like a deer in headlights. "What?" She whispered.

Keeva nodded once and turned her gaze back to her inedible food. "I tasted this, almost, gunmetal metallic like in the back of my throat. I didn't know what it was and I swallowed and it just got worse. I focused and I heard her. Right before it happened. She was having a panic attack."

Allison nodded, understanding coming to her features. "You sensed it, you mean." Keeva rolled her eyes and bobbed her head from side to side. "I guess. That's never happened to me before." Allison nodded and pursed her lips. "When are you going to forgive him?" Keeva dropped her fork with a clatter and stared at the wall in front of her.

"He's stalking you now?" Allison sighed. "He's really sorry, Keeva." She shook her head. "That's not good enough." Allison nodded and didn't look up from her food. "I know." Keeva huffed and groaned, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes until she saw stars. "I don't know what to do."

Allison snorted. "I think every girl who's ever dated a teenaged boy knows what you mean." Keeva laughed lightly and turned bleary eyes to Allison. "You think?"

Keeva shifted her car in park and stared at the long abandoned subway station. She sat back in her seat and took a deep breath, counting the scents and heartbeats. Her eyes snapped open when she heard not two, like normal, but three. She sighed and dropped her forehead to the steering wheel.

"Damnit, Derek." She jerked her seatbelt off and stalked away from her car, kicking the door closed and slamming things down as she marched down the subway stairs. She snarled at Isaac when he leered at her from his leaning position against a cement pillar.

Derek sighed when he saw her cross her arms over her chest and glower at him, her legs shoulder width apart and her chest heaving. Keeva's gaze didn't leave Derek when a big-breasted blonde sauntered into the room from around the corner, stopping when she took stalk of Keeva.

She looked brutal in her black faded skinny jeans with her leather buckled boots. A tight black tank top stretched across her breasts and shoved off her small baby bump that could still pass for a flat stomach. Her faux black leather jacket was tight across her shoulders. Her red hair was loose and waving around her shoulders, her brown eyes flaring.

"Keeva, listen." She snarled and turned her fiery gaze to the offending blonde bimbo. Her formerly dull locks were luscious and thick, flowing over her shoulders. A small mini skirt stretched tight across her ass and an equally as tight white tank top showed off her impressive cleavage. Leopard spotted pumps showed off her long legs.

Keeva sneered and unfolded her arms, walking towards Derek. "What the hell are you doing, Derek?" Derek sighed and lowered his head before slowly standing. "Keeva," She held up a single finger, closing her eyes, gathering her thoughts while trying not to punch Derek in the jaw.

"What, exactly, are you thinking?" Her words were slow and calm. A dangerous calm that Derek and heard and experienced before too many times to count. He braced himself. "I need a pack. People who understand what could happen to them and who…" He didn't get to finish when Keeva clocked him across the jaw.

It startled him so much that he bent at the waist and turned his back to her. He clutched his jaw and groaned. He felt Isaac and Erica move forward. "Stop!" He barked. Both teens stopped and stared at their prone alpha.

Keeva shook her hand up and down, the knuckles already beginning to bruise. Her chest was heaving and her gaze didn't hold as much fire. She didn't spare either teen a glance. "I seriously hope to God you know what you're doing." She whispered.

Derek stood and licked his lips, the ache in his jaw already disappearing. He gazed at her and glanced down at her bump. "How's the baby?" She sneered and shook her head, flexing her fingers and wincing. "Shut up." Derek forced back a smile.

"You shouldn't worry yourself over trivial things like this." She shook her head. "This isn't trivial, Derek. There are hunters. Hunters who want to kill us. Hunters who want to eradicate our species. Hunters who want revenge. Those are the worst kind."

She took a deep breath and stepped closer to Derek. "Those are the ones who will stop at nothing to get what they want. They won't sleep, they won't eat. Hell they won't even breath normal until they get their revenge. They don't care who they hurt or who gets in their way. They won't stop until every last one of us is dead and buried."

She swallowed thickly, her heart pounding in her chest. She took a step back and glanced first at Isaac and then at Erica. Both were watching the two with wide eyes and racing hearts. She looked back at her cousin. "I really hope you have a plan." She whispered.

She took a deep breath through her nose and examined the fast healing scrap on her middle knuckle. "I have to get back to school." She brought her eyes up to Derek's and nodded once. He licked his lips and turned away from her. She looked again at Isaac and Erica before retreating back the way she'd come.

Isaac waited until he couldn't hear her engine anymore before turning to his alpha. "Why do you let her treat you like that?" Derek looked at him. "She's been treating me like that a lot longer than I've been alpha. I don't think it's going to change anytime soon."

Derek turned to Isaac and dared him to challenge him. "Erica, get back to school."

School felt like it dragged on for days after Keeva returned. Everything took so much time, all she wanted to do was go home and lay in Stiles' bed and sleep. Preferably, with his arms around her but she was still trying to figure that without telling him he was forgiven. She still wanted him to sweat.

She sighed and rested her head back against the headrest. She parked in the Stilinski driveway and closed her eyes to her oncoming headache. She shook herself and slowly got out of the car. She swung her purse over her shoulder and slowly made her way inside.

Stiles wasn't home yet and she was slightly grateful for that. She dropped her purse on the side table by the door and trudged upstairs. She pushed open Stiles bedroom door and collapsed, face first, onto his rumpled sheets that she hadn't bothered to make that morning. She didn't even bother to take off her boots she was so exhausted.

The last thing going through her mind was what time Stiles would be home.

Keeva awoke a few hours later, more relaxed and energized then when she'd arrived. She felt a weight beside her and she opened her eyes. Stiles was awake next to her, eyes examining every curve of her face, memorizing her features.

Keeva blinked and slowly raised her hand. She brought it down carefully to his cheek and ran her fingertips across the skin of his cheek. She could feel the stubble beginning to grow back on his jaw line and she smiled.

Stiles gently brought his arm to rest across her waist. He slowly ran his fingertips across her spine and she shivered. Stiles tightened his hold on her waist and slowly brought her up to a sitting position.

Keeva sighed and closed her eyes, running her fingers down his slight stubble. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and released a broken sigh.

Stiles pressed his forehead to Keeva's, his hands running through her red tresses. A single tear escaping down her cheek and a broken laugh escaped her lips. Stiles tenderly swiped at it with his thumb.

Stiles pulled back and searched her face, her eyes still closed. Keeva wrapped her hands around his wrists. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Keeva smiled at him. "I know." Stiles leaned forward slowly, making the moment last. He pressed his lips to hers.

She tasted salty from her tears and her lips were smooth and pliable. He ran his hand down the back of her head and tangled his fingers in the smooth strands. They felt like silk between his fingers, spun silk.

The kiss was slow, gentle, unrushed. Keeva released his wrists and traced her fingertips down his face, smiling against him when she felt the start of stubble along his jaw. Stiles ran his fingers down her back, pulling the straps of her tank top off her shoulders, exposing her chest.

Stiles slowly moved his lips from hers and trailed them over her cheek, licking the curve of her jaw with the tip of his tongue. She gasped quietly and wrapped her arms around him, running her hands across his bare shoulder blades.

Stiles took her ear lobe between his lips and sucked ever so gently on the flesh. Keeva shuddered in his arms, warmth creeping down her spine. Stiles sucked on the skin of her ear once before moving away, trailing the tip of his tongue down the column of her throat, sucking gently on her pulse when he found it.

Keeva arched against him and slowly fell back against his pillows. Stiles followed her, the palms of his hands running up her ribs, bringing her tank top with him, carefully pulling it over her head. Keeva sighed and tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck.

Stiles gently kissed the hollow of her throat, tracing the tendons there with his lips, tenderly nipping at them with his teeth. Keeva wrapped her legs around his hips. Stiles ran his up her arms, bringing them above her head, clasping his fingers with hers.

Keeva rolled her neck to face him, opening her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled down at her. Stiles rubbed his nose against hers and dipped his head into the other side of her neck. He released a deep sigh and relaxed his body above her, just taking her in. "Beautiful." He whispered against her neck. Keeva smiled and rubbed the tip of her nose against the skin beside his ear.

"I love you." She breathed against his ear. She felt him smile against her skin. "I love you, too." She felt him sag above her and she wrapped her arms tighter around his back. "What's going on tonight?" She whispered against his neck.

Stiles moaned and released her hands, burying his hands in her hair. Keeva smiled against his skin and nuzzled his neck. "Scott's making me go with him and Allison and Lydia to the ice skating rink so that technically he's not with Allison alone. Do you want to come? If not please tell me and I'll tell Scott you need me to stay home. Please say you want me to stay home."

Keeva laughed and shook her head, running her blunt nails down his cotton covered back. "No, no, you got yourself into this one." He groaned against her neck. "I did not. It's all Scott's fault. I won't go. Just say the words."

Keeva shook her head and sighed. "I'm not mad at you, but I think you just gave me the perfect way to punish you." Stiles moaned again and shook his head. "You're the devil." Keeva smirked. "I'll have a surprise for you when you get home." She nipped playfully at the tender flesh behind his ear.

Stiles tensed above her and groaned, his hold on her hair tightening. She giggled and nudged him with her knee, effectively rolling him off of her. "You'll be fine." She playfully slapped his thigh and sauntered, topless, to the bathroom.

Keeva was just minding her own business, surfing the Internet, checking Facebook, when Stiles loudly stumbled into the room. She jumped in the computer chair and swiftly stood, pulling her sleep shirt down over her lace panties. "Stiles, what the hell?" He looked up at her.

"Something really weird is going on with Lydia." She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" Stiles shrugged. "There we are, skating along, minding our own business. Scott and Allison had disappeared somewhere. I was on one end of the rink and Lydia was skating slowly in the middle."

He flopped down onto his bed, his hands scrubbing his hair. "Then she just started screaming." Keeva looked up at him then. "She was on her hands and knees, scraping at the ice, trying to dig for something that wasn't there. She was frantic. I don't…I don't know."

Keeve knelt in front of him. "Lydia is probably experiencing something that has to do with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I don't know what we can do for her besides be there." Stiles nodded and sighed heavily. "I just wish there was something more we could help with, you know." Keeva smiled and nodded once.

She stood. "Come on." Stiles drew his eyebrows together. Keeva smirked and sauntered backwards towards the bathroom. "I told you there was a surprise waiting for you when you got home." She pulled her sleep shirt, his Slow Kids At Play band t-shirt over her head, revealing her naked torso to his hungry eyes.

"I can't reach my back." Stiles' mouth watered and he met her eyes. He slowly stood up as she leaned back against the closed bathroom door. She wrapped her hands around the cool metal of the doorknob and slowly twisted.

Stiles toed off his kicks and unbuckled his belt buckle, his eyes never leaving Keeva. "Will you help me?" She smiled lazily over at him as she pushed the door open with the ball of her foot. Stiles undid his jeans and reached behind him, pulling his shirts, together, over his head and dropping them in a heap at the foot of his bed.

Keeva's eyes trailed down the dark happy trail that started at his belly button and disappeared inside the open fly of his jeans. She licked her suddenly dry lips and met his heated gaze with one of her own. She was left breathless with what she found there. Lust and hunger shown brightly in his fiery eyes. Heat coiled low in her belly and goose bumps appeared across her arms and legs.

Stiles' lip curled up slightly when he saw her rub her thighs together, creating much needed friction. He zeroed in on her nipples when they suddenly hardened. He shot his gaze up to hers and made his way over to her. She smirked and twisted away, ducking into the bathroom.

Stiles could play this game. He slammed the door behind him and absently heard the lock click. He found her perched on the small space of counter by the sink, her hands pressed down against the cool porcelain between her legs. The shower was running. When she had time to start it, he didn't know. Steam was already billowing out behind the curtain, making it harder for him to take deep breaths.

Keeva took a deep, shuddering breath, a beautiful pink flush starring at the apples of her cheeks and spotting down her neck and chest, just stopping at he rosy pink nipples that adorned her pert breast. She moved her hands to rest on the counter behind her. She opened her legs wider and licked her lips.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and walked towards her. He stopped between her legs and trailed just his fingertips up the sides of her thighs. He stopped at the edges of her panties and slowly hooked his fingers in the sides, never breaking eye contact.

Keeva's breath hitched when Stiles tugged once on the thin material. She pushed up on her hands, lifting her ass off the counter and allowed Stiles to slide the offending material down her legs.

In his peripheral vision he saw the black material disappear somewhere over his shoulder. She was gloriously naked in front of him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He trailed his fingers down her thighs and hooked his hands behind her knees. She gasped when she was jerked forward suddenly.

Keeva ran her hands up his arms, tracing the lean muscle that rested just under his soft skin. She traced the veins in his arms and his collarbone. She ran her fingertips lightly over the lines of muscles in his chest, tangling her fingers in his light chest hair. She smiled when he jumped as she tweaked his nipples with her fingers. She traced her fingers down the prominent muscle of his abdomen before slipping her hands underneath his boxers.

Stiles moaned when she wrapped her fingers around his long, thick length. He closed his eyes and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Keeva lifted her legs slightly to rest higher around his waist, holding him to her tighter. Using the heels of her feet, she pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs.

"Someone's happy to see me." She whispered. Stiles smiled down at her and dropped his lips to hers. Keeva moaned and ran her hands down his muscled back, dropping her hands to his firm backside. He grinned against her lips and pulled her closer so she was sitting right on the edge of the counter.

Keeva pulled him towards her and wrapped her legs around him, the steam warming her flesh. Stiles gripped himself in his right hand and guided his engorged length to her entrance. Keeva pulled back and gasped sharply as Stiles slowly slid inside of her.

Keeva arched back and pressed him closer to her, drawing him deeper inside of her. Stiles hummed and pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. Keeva dug her blunt nails into the firm flesh of his ass and rocked her hips forward. Stiles groaned and slowly began to pump into her.

Keeva cried out and arched her neck back. Stiles buried his face in her neck and latched onto her pulse point. Keeva cried out and dragged her nails down his back leaving burning red welts in her wake. Stiles sucked on her neck until he knew he'd left a mark.

He could feel her walls trembling around him as his speed increased. Stiles pulled her closer, pushing himself deeper and bit down on the flesh of her neck that he'd been sucking. Keeva keened and the heat in her belly overflowed and the coil in her stomach broke, leaving her a trembling, sobbing mass of sensitive nerves beneath him.

Stiles continued to pump in and out of her, her orgasm washing over him quickly and he soon followed her. Stiles buried his face in her neck, brushing her hair behind her shoulder lazily. Keeva ran the palms of her hands down his damp back and slowly pulled back. "I still need help washing my back."

Keeva stormed into Derek's hideout later that night. Scott had called Stiles, shortly after the two of them had finished their shower, upset. Derek had changed another teenager into a wolf. Stiles closed his eyes and collapsed backwards on the bed, the towel still wrapped around his waist. He sighed heaved and he answered Scott accordingly.

Keeva was halfway dressed when Stiles hung up. He asked Keeva not to go but she was pissed. Derek was being reckless and he had to stop.

"Derek!" She cried out. The hideout was dark and musty but she could hear four, very distinct, hear beats. "I know you're here, sourwolf. Don't make me track you down. I will." She circled around, eyeing every corner and crevice. "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

She smirked when she heard a heavy sigh behind her. "You smell like…sex…and Stiles." She whirled on him and smiled darkly. "He is my mate." Derek grimaced and pushed off of the pillar he was leaning against. Keeva saw, but didn't acknowledge, the three teenagers who slowly crept out from the darkness behind Derek, keeping their distance.

"What do you want, Keeva?" She arched an eyebrow and smiled darkly. She took him off guard again when she struck out and her elbow hit him hard in the jaw. He grunted and his face was thrown sharply to the right. All three betas moved to react but a deep growl from Derek stopped them in their tracks.

Keeva glared at all three of them and snapped her gaze back to Derek. "What? Afraid I'll get hurt?" Derek didn't move. "What the fuck are you doing, Derek? Teenagers? Of all the people you could turn, you choose selfish _teenagers_? People who only do things for their own selfish purposes? Their own selfish needs?" She shook her head.

"They only wanted the bite because it did something for them." She glanced at all three betas and shook her head again. "I don't know what you _think_ you're doing, but I really hope it works out for the best." Keeva sighed and locked eyes with every single beta before staring down at Derek.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I really hope you know what you're doing." Derek looked up at her and hesitated. He nodded once and watched as she slowly backed away towards the stairs, leaving him in his solitude with his chosen pack.


	4. Beautiful Boy

Abomination/Beautiful Boy

Keeva sighed and crossed her legs, her arms folded across her chest. She scrunched up her nose at the smell of the motor oil surrounding her. She tried in vain to breathe through her mouth to try to keep herself from seeing her dinner for a second time.

She sighed again and slid down in her chair, resting her neck on the back of the chair, her back popping in several places. Stiles had walked out to the garage floor earlier to check on his Jeep. They'd been there for hours and Keeva was tired.

"Quality establishment you're running here!" She turned her head when she heard Stiles through the door. Stiles pushed through the door and groaned, brushing his hand down his sweatshirt sleeve and shaking his head. "Fifteen hundred dollars. That's bullshit!"

Keeva pursed her lips and sat up straighter, brushing her fingers over his. She scrunched up her nose and rubbed her fingers against her thumb. "Ew! What the hell is that?" She brushed it across her skirt. "Right!" Stiles reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Keeva glanced down when a cold tingle began to make its way up the back of her hand and the inside of her wrist. Then, her fingers started to go numb. Then, it began to spread everywhere.

Keeva quickly stood, hitting Stiles chest on her way up. Stiles tried desperately to wrap his arms around her waist but they both tumbled to the ground in a heap of arms and legs. Keeva was able to push herself to her back while Stiles slowly pushed himself across the floor to his cell phone.

Keeva watched as the mechanic lay prone on the dirty garage floor as Stiles Jeep slowly lowered towards him. She tried desperately to turn her head but she couldn't move at all. The tingling sensation had reached her collarbone and she clenched her eyes shut. She distantly heard a low squelching echo throughout the garage.

"911 what's your emergency?"

Keeva screeched and clenched her eyes shut when a scaly face with slanted yellow eyes and sharp white teeth peered in through the glass door. She opened her eyes and hesitantly stare back at it. It cocked its head to the side before slithering away.

It was an hour before they could move again. An hour after the 911 operator hung up on Stiles. An hour after the Jeep had crushed the mechanic right in front of them. An hour after they'd gotten an up close and personal view of the creature Derek was stalking.

As soon as he could move his fingers and stand, Stiles was up and grabbing Keeva, slamming through the door and practically racing them past the crushed mechanic before he called his dad. "Dad, I'm at the mechanic's. There's been an accident. Someone died. No, I'm with Keeva. We didn't touch anything. Yeah. Okay."

A light mist had begun to cover them as he talked to his dad. Keeva had her arms wrapped around her torso. She was shivering. She cursed her nerves. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and pulled his open sweatshirt around her as they waited.

When the ambulance and police cars started to arrive, the mist had turned into a rain and both Keeva and Stiles were soaked through. Keeva pushed her face deeper into Stiles' chest when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She flinched and pressed her torso closer to Stiles.

"It's just me, Keeva. Can I talk to you two for a second?" Stiles ushered Keeva towards the back of the open ambulance and the two of them waited for the sheriff to start. "What happened?" Keeva didn't say anything.

"I don't know. We just showed up to pick up my car and we saw the body underneath it." The sheriff nodded. Keeva glanced at him under her lashes and knew he was unconvinced. "So you guys walked here?" Stiles shook his head. "Scott has his mom's car tonight. He was on his way out and he dropped us off."

Even Keeva could feel the force from that one. She grimaced and rested her chin on Stiles' shoulder. "So… You just walked into the garage?" Stiles nodded and began to kneed the middle of his palm. The one that had come into direct contact with the venom. "I told you, I walked in and I saw the Jeep on top of the guy."

The sheriff noticed Stiles massaging his hand. "What's wrong with your hand?" Stiles shook it up and down to try to gain a little more feeling. "Nothing. Can we just get out of here now?" The sheriff eyed the two teens for a few seconds.

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me…" Stiles shook his head. "You think I'm lying?" The sheriff glanced at Keeva. "Of course not. Is that what happened, Keeva?" Keeva lifted her head and looked over at the sheriff. "I didn't see much. I was behind Stiles and as soon as he saw the body, he bolted. All I saw was a pair of boots."

The sheriff sighed and nodded slowly. "I'm just worried about you." Stiles nodded and licked his lips. "If you saw somebody do this and you're afraid they're going to come back and keep you from saying anything." Stiles shook his head before meeting his dad's gaze. "I didn't see anything. At all. Can we go now, please?"

The sheriff nodded. "Sure but not in your Jeep. We're going to have to impound it." The sheriff stood and Stiles gaped up at him while Keeva kept her head firmly against Stiles' shoulder. "Sorry, kid. It's evidence. I'll see you at home." Stiles groaned and racked his hands through his hair. "At least make sure they wash it."

Keeva smirked and licked her lips. "Scott as the car. Call him." Stiles nodded and reached for his phone, dialing the familiar number almost without looking. "Hey, dude, we need a ride. No. It's evidence. Someone died. Just get here, please." Stiles quickly ended the conversation and hung his head.

He sighed heavily and moved his arm so it was wrapped around her. "He'll be here in at least ten minutes." Keeva sighed and nodded. "What do we do until then?" Stiles shook his head. "I don't know." Keeva nodded and laid her head against the side of his neck, looking out in front of her.

The red and blue flashing lights reflected off of the wet cement. She took a deep breath and licked her lips. "There was nothing we could have done. We were both paralyzed from the neck down. We couldn't move."

Stiles shrugged and nodded slowly. "Still, we watched it happen. Poor guy probably felt like we were watching it all go down and not doing anything about it. Just standing there, watching him." Stiles shook his head ran his free hand over the top of his head.

"I just felt so useless, you know." Keeva nodded and nudged him with her chin when Scott pulled up. They stood and slowly approached the car, Stiles taking the front and Keeva curling up in the back. "You okay?"

Keeva grunted once and Stiles nodded. "Yeah." He was silent for only a second. "You were right. It's not like you. It's eyes were almost like reptilian. There was something about them."

Scott leaned back in the driver's seat. "What do you mean?" Stiles shook his head and glanced in the rearview mirror at Keeva's frame. "You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask but all you can actually see is their eyes and you feel like you know them but you just can't figure out who it is?" Scott blinked. "Are you saying you know who it is?"

Stiles shook his head. "No." He turned to face Scott. "But I think it knew me."

Scott dropped Keeva off at Derek's when she asked. Stiles said he'd wait upstairs. He didn't have the energy to endure Derek and his wolf pack at the moment. Keeva slowly descended the stairs, Stiles' hoodie wrapped around her shoulders. Her mini skirt was wrinkled and worn and her black wedges hung from her right hand. Her once crisp, white halter top was not dirty and wrinkled. Her hair had come undone from his side braid and was flowing freely down her back.

She stopped on the last step when she saw the wolves training. She slowly lowered herself to sit on the stairs and waited for Derek to notice her. Boyd came down the stairs shortly after her but didn't say anything to make her presence known.

Isaac and Erica were trying to surprise attack Derek successfully but so far they hadn't succeeded. Keeva blinked when Isaac was thrown to the ground for a third time. Then Erica jumped from the top of the train and Derek effortlessly threw her down next to him.

Derek rolled his eyes and stalked around them. "Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Erica jumped up and wrapped her legs around Derek's waist, her lips roughly meeting his. Keeva raised her brows but otherwise didn't react.

Derek let her kiss him for several seconds before tossing her back beside Isaac. "That's the last time you do that?" Erica huffed. "Why? Cause I'm a beta?" Boyd moved from his position on the stairs and carefully stepped around Keeva. He stopped behind his prone pack mates. "No, because I have someone else in mind for you." Keeva suppressed a snort.

"Are we done? Cause I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Keeva sighed and looked away. Derek glared down at Isaac. He slowly crouched down in front of Isaac and asked for his arm. He took the beta's left forearm and Keeva flinched at the wet crack that echoed throughout the room. "A hundred and one."

Keeva decided now was a good time to make her appearance. "Derek…" He looked up and blinked at her disheveled form. He released Isaac and stood. "Keeva." All three beta's turned to the red head.

"Keeva…" She took the last step down in her bare feet and smiled at her cousin. "I see you're…progressing…quickly." Derek snorted and shook his head. "Where's your mate?" Keeva took a deep breath. "He's upstairs. He said he doesn't have the energy to deal with you today." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Stiles Stilinski has no energy to deal with me. Did hell freeze over?" Keeva pursed her lips. "There was another attack. We were there picking up his…car." Derek froze and looked her up and down, taking in her appearance in a different light.

He took three long strides towards and stopped inches from her face. He took a deep breath and cataloged all the senses he picked up from her. He could clearly smell the baby and Stiles. She smelled faintly of sex. They probably did it that morning. He could smell her floral perfume mixed in with tears and blood. His eyes snapped open when he smelled the venom on her.

He took her by the shoulders and fingered the back of her neck. "It didn't scratch you." Keeva shook her head. "No. It had this…goo almost. It coated the door handle with it and Stiles grabbed the handle and then I touched Stiles." Derek nodded. "Transfer."

Keeva took a deep breath and licked her lips, stepping out of Derek's hold. "I need to go. Stiles and I are walking home from here. I just figured I should tell you what was going on." Derek nodded and looked her up and down. "Be careful. Call me when you get home."

She nodded and trudged back up the stairs. Derek stood still for several seconds before turning back to his betas. "Again."

Keeva sat on the step above Scott and Stiles, her head between theirs. "I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this." She arched an eyebrow when Stiles broke eye contact with Scott, trying to remember what Allison said. "I know because I love you." Keeva finished.

Stiles turned grateful eyes to her and she nodded, running her hand through his hair. Scott smiled dumbly. "I love you more than…Oh, my God. I can't. You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate." Stiles shook his head. Keeva rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "She's coming to the game, Scott."

Stiles sighed and shook his head again, glancing down the halls. "Tell me about your boss." Scott looked up and nodded. "He thinks Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all of the things that they've hunted. Like a book." Stiles' face lit up and he clapped. "He probably means a bestiary."

Scott blinked and shook his head once. "A what?" Stiles' lower jaw dropped just a little. "A bestiary." Keeva repeated. Scott's face almost cracked in half with how big his grin was. He laughed. "I think you mean bestiality." Stiles pressed his lips together in a thin white line and shook his head slowly. "Nope, pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Keeva repressed her laugh and looked down the hall. "Look, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine." Scott nodded.

"Okay. If we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is…" Keeva turned back to the conversation. "And who." She added. Stiles nodded. "We need that book." Keeva rolled her eyes at the boys and stood. "I'm going to be late." Stiles watched her go before he and Scott stood up as well.

Keeva turned back. "Stiles." Her mate turned at the sound of his name. "I have a doctor's appointment tonight so I'm going to be late to the game." He nodded and smiled at her before he turned back around.

Keeva made her way into the bathroom before class and stood in front of the mirror. She took several steps back and turned to the side. She pressed her hands against her belly and examined the slowly distending flesh.

The bump was just barely visible when she wore tight fitting clothes. Otherwise, no one knew she was pregnant. She glanced up her body and examined her breast. Those, on the other hand, were a different story. Those had grown a cup size and half in the last few weeks. She sucked in air through her teeth and pushed the globes up.

She winced slightly at the tenderness. She released them and pulled the top of her tank top up. She sighed and cocked her head to the side. She would have to take Allison shopping for new clothes soon.

Allison smiled comically up at Stiles. "I think you mean…" He cut her off. "No I mean bestiary. And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads." Allison shook hers and looked down. "Okay, um, can you describe this thing?" Stiles tongued his bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"Uh, it's probably like a book. Old, worn." Allison raised her eyebrows. "Like, bound in leather?"

Stiles raced up the hallway and slapped Scott's shoulder. "Yes, she's seen her grandfather with a book like that."

He raced back outside and panted heavily in front of Allison. "Where…" He took a deep breath. "Does he…" He wheezed. "Keep it?"

He raced back inside, slamming against the lockers. His face was sweaty and he was literally gasping for air. "She said…" His sentences were broken up violently as he tried to fill his lungs with air. "it has to be…" He leaned back against the locker. "Office."

On his last trip outside, Keeva had joined Allison. He stumbled towards them and stopped, taking a deep breath of Scott's inhaler. He looked at the two girls, his chest puffed out in front of him. "You know drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones successfully for years."

Keeva laughed and bit her bottom lip. "My parents check every call, e-mail and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it." Stiles slumped. "Alright. Can you get the book?" Allison didn't flinch. "Not without his keys."

Keeva slowly clacked down the dirty steps of Derek's "lair". She stopped on the bottom and crossed her arms. Erica and Boyd were getting ready for the lacrosse game while Isaac sat moping just a few feet away from them.

"Does daddy know you're leaving?" She taunted. All three heads turned to her and froze. "What are you doing here, Keeva? Aren't you going to be late for the game?" She sneered at the buxom blonde and strode past her. "I have a late doctor's appointment. I'm going to be late." Erica looked her up and down and snorted. "I feel bad for you."

Isaac stood up slowly and observed the scene before him. He knew Keeva had a temper and, even though she was only a half wolf, she was more experienced with her abilities than Erica was and wouldn't hesitate to knock the blonde down a peg or two.

Keeva narrowed her eyes and straightened, crossing her arms over her chest. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Erica took the same stance and smirked down at Keeva. "Pretty soon you're going to begin to show and everyone will know that you're a white trash skank who got herself pregnant not even a semester in. Not to mention you're going to get all fat and bloated and lose your figure which you'll never get back. Then you'll be saddled with some snot nosed brat for the rest of your life and you'll wonder what the hell happened to make you…"

She never finished before her head was whipped sharply to the side and blood dripped from her nose. The crack resounded through the abandoned subway. The blonde lifted her head and held her hand to her quickly reddening left cheek.

Keeva blinked once but her face remained emotionless. Erica seethed at the ginger and made a move to throttle her but she was suddenly lifted off her feet and violently tossed several feet across the room.

She landed harshly against the wall before face planting on the cement flooring. She groaned and painfully pushed herself to her hands and knees. She turned her head and gulped audibly when she saw her alpha snarling at her. She trembled under his gaze.

"I'll only say it once. No one touches Keeva. You do? You die. Understood?" All three beta's nodded without hesitation. Keeva swallowed thickly and sighed. Derek turned to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded and gave him a small smile. "I was just coming to warn you that there'll be hunters at the game tonight. Your pack needs to be careful. I'll be late so I'll probably miss the first half."

She made her way around Derek and began to walk up the stairs. "Why are you going to be late?" Keeva turned to her cousin. "I have a doctor's appointment today. I might get to find out the sex of the baby." Derek smiled widely and nodded. "Call me when you know." Keeva grinned and nodded once.

She sat nervously in the waiting room. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. She really shouldn't have been. She bit her lip and twisted her fingers together. Her stocking covered knee bounced uncontrollably in a rapid rhythm only she could hear.

"Keeva Hale?" She jerked her head to the left when her name was called and shakily stood. "That's me." The female nurse smiled and nodded once. "Just follow me."

Keeva was led down the hallway and into the third door on the right. The nurse directed her to the chair and smiled again. "Your technician will be right with you." Keeva smiled and nodded once, glancing around the small room.

The walls were covered in diagrams of the female anatomy and the male anatomy. A plastic torso was sitting next to the sink. She smiled. When she was in the eighth grade, she remembered her science teacher having one in his room. She and her fellow classmates got a kick out of being able to remove the little organs and put them all back in.

She turned when the door opened and statuesque brunette entered the room. "Miss Hale, how are we today?" Keeva nodded. "I'm fine. A little tired of this morning sickness but that's supposed to pass." The technician smiled and sat beside the reclined chair.

"If you could lean back for me, we'll get this started so you can get on your way as soon as possible." Keeva smiled and lay back, pulling up her pink tank top to reveal her slowly distending stomach.

The technician carefully poured a healthy amount of the gel on her belly. Keeva hissed at the temperature. "Sorry. I should've warned you." Keeva shook her head and smiled. "It's fine. This isn't my first sonogram." The nurse smiled and moved the scope around.

"And there's your baby." Keeva stretched her neck forward and smiled at the screen. "Can you tell the gender?" The technician smiled and nodded once. "Let me do some maneuvering. Okay, here we go. It looks like you're having…"

Stiles was roughly dragged by his ear into the swimming pool. "Ow." He nodded when he saw Derek smiled lightly at him, a basketball in his right hand. "Stiles." He nodded once. "Derek."

Derek glanced down at the basketball in his hand. "What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Stiles took a deep breath through his nose. "Several alarming EPA violations that seriously considering reporting." He pursed his lips and nodded. Derek smiled.

Derek clawed the basketball, effectively releasing the air. "Holy God." Stiles looked away. "Let's try that again."

Keeva was smiling widely as she left the doctor's office. She couldn't wait to tell Stiles her news. She pulled her phone out of her purse and quickly dialed his number. She drew her brows together when he didn't answer. "What the hell, Stilinski?"

"Alright the thing was pretty slick looking, uh…" Stiles racked his brain for an accurate description of the creature. "Skin was dark, kind of patterned, uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough?" Derek and Erica didn't move. "Cause I really need to call Keeva." Derek flicked his gaze to Stiles' face.

Stiles groaned and shook his head. "Okay, eyes. Eyes were yellowish and slitted. Has a lot of teeth. Oh, and it's got a tail too." Stiles studied Derek and Erica's faces. "Are we good?" Neither responding. "What? Wait have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Stiles turned and jumped back when he met the yellow eyes of the monster he just described.

Keeva drove down the highway as she tried in vain, for the fourth time, to call Stiles. She cursed when it went to voicemail. "Damnit, Stilinski! I have some great news and you're not answering you damn phone. Call me, please!" She tossed her phone into the passenger seat and shook her head.

"Would you get me out of here before I drown?" Stiles huffed. "You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" He panted Derek rolled his eyes to Stiles' face. "Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?"

Stiles nodded the best he could and readjusted Derek's arm around his neck. "I don't see it." He slowly began to move them to the side of the pool where Stiles had, earlier, dropped his phone. "Wait, wait, stop!" Derek called. Stiles froze and turned his head.

Prowling along the far end of the pool was the "thing" they were trying to avoid. It turned its head in their direction and prowled behind the diving blocks, waiting. "What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked.

Keeva turned into the school parking lot and sighed. The lacrosse field was dark and empty. She rested her forehead against the steering wheel and licked her lips. She glanced at her phone in the passenger seat and clicked her tongue twice before reaching for it. She clicked redial and waited.

It went to voicemail again. She sighed and hung up before it gave her the leave a message option. She leaned her head back and stared at the interior of her car. Either he'd lost his phone or he wasn't able to answer it. Either something was wrong or he was searching desperately for the piece of smart technology.

She shook her head and stepped out of the car. Something was wrong. He never lost his phone. She shook her head and took a deep breath of the cool night air. She drew her eyebrows together when she could faintly smell Derek and the blonde bitch.

Her eyes widened when she could faintly smell the creature. She took off at a run.

"I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles panted. He glanced towards his phone. "No, no, no, no. Don't even think about it!" Stiles huffed. "Dude, can't you just trust me this once? I'm the once keeping you alive." Derek panted. "And when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing you or me?"

"That's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours?" He glanced at the frozen Derek. "Yeah. You don't trust me, I don't trust you. You need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go." Stiles narrowed his eyes and contemplated his options.

He stared hard at Derek for several seconds before pushing his arm off his shoulders. "Stiles!" Derek quickly sank to the bottom of the pool.

Keeva raced through the halls. She growled in the back of her throat when she couldn't find them. "Damnit."

Stiles pushed himself swiftly to the side of the pool but stopped when the creature was just a few feet away from his phone. He stared it down before bursting across the final foot and gripping his phone in his wet fingers. He held the slender piece of technology in his wet fingers above his head and stroked his way back towards where he'd dropped Derek.

He noticed five missed calls from Keeva and cursed. He hit redial and waited with bated breath.

Keeva jumped when her phone rang and her breath stopped when Stiles' name appeared. "Where are you?" Two words came from his lips. "Swimming pool." The dial tone sounded in her ears.

Stiles tossed his phone and dove back beneath the water. He pulled Derek up quickly and they gasped for breath. "Tell me you got someone." Stiles nodded and Derek chuckled darkly.

It took Keeva a few seconds to compute what he'd said to her. When she figured it out, she bolted down the hall and raced towards the pool.

She was halfway there when she ran into a solid figure headed in the same direction. She screamed before quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Scott stared, wide eyed, at her. "Keeva! What are you doing here?" She blinked several times and fanned her face. "Stiles…Derek…Swimming pool."

Scott nodded and they continued to race down the hall. They burst through the doors and raced towards the diving blocks. Stiles and Derek were both submerged beneath the water. "No!" Keeva covered her mouth with her hands as Scott reached in with both hands and pulled each one out of the water by the scruff of the neck.

Both boys fell heavily onto the tiled floor and laid there, exhausted. Keeva knelt first at Derek's side. "I'm okay. Just paralyzed." She nodded and went to Stiles. She ducked when Scott was thrown roughly into the mirror, spraying glass all over.

Keeva wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck and helped him sit up. "I was so worried." Stiles laughed. "No you were mad." She chuckled and nodded, pulling away. "First I was mad, then I was just worried." Stiles nodded and brushed a wet lock of hair off her face. "Help me up."

"Is that even a language?" Keeva asked as she peered over Scott and Stiles' shoulders as they went through the bestiary on Gerard's USB. Stiles shook his head. "It's called a Kanima." They turned to Derek.

He stopped next to them with the blonde bimbo close behind. Keeva narrowed her eyes. "You knew the whole time." Stiles declared. Derek shook his head and sighed. "No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

Scott drew his eyebrows together and licked his lips. "It doesn't know what it is." Derek nodded. "Or who?" Keeva stepped forward. "What else do you know?" Derek turned his eyes to Stiles and shifted his weight. "Just stories, rumors."

Scott shook his head. "But it's like us?" Derek bounced his head from side to side. "A shape shifter yeah but it's not right." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "It's like a…" He looked down, searching for the right word. "An abomination." Derek met Stiles' eyes and nodded.

Keeva took a deep breath and stepped just slightly closer to Stiles. Derek and Erica made to walk away. "Derek…" Scott started. The alpha turned. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Keeva sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You trust them?" Derek asked. Scott shook his head. "Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, faster and bigger than all of us out there and it's killing people. And we still don't even know anything about it."

Derek shook his head. "I know one thing. When I find it…" He turned around and started walking away. "I'm going to kill it." Keeva sighed.

Stiles sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. "I'm so exhausted." Keeva chuckled and flipped a page in her book. "I'm sure. Treading water for two hours with not just your weight but Derek's too." She clicked her tongue. "That's hard work." Stiles laughed. Suddenly, he popped up and ran his hand up her exposed shin.

"What did the doctor say?" Keeva smiled and closed her book, setting it on the night stand. "I'd thought you'd never ask. She told me the gender." Stiles' eyes brightened and he sat up. "What are we having?"

Keeva cupped his face in her hands and ran her thumbs over his cheek bones. "In just about six months, you and I are going to be the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy." Stiles smiled widely and kissed her soundly on the lips, bringing his hands to her knees and wrapping them around his waist.

Keeva giggled and ran her hands down the plains of his back. Stiles pulled back. "Wait, what are we going to name him?" Keeva rolled her eyes. "Can we think about that later? You've started something that I intend for you to finish." He smirked and dropped his head down to hers.

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's my first semester of college and I've just been really busy with everything. I hope you guys like this chapter though.**

**Okay, here's MY timeline if you guys are confused. I'm gonna say Keeva's about three months along which is usually when they can begin to tell gender. That may seem really early to some of you but I'm making the timeline so that she got pregnant around late August early September and it's sometime in November. That's my make believe timeline so I hope that clears some things up.**


	5. Wonderwall

Chapter 5

Venomous/Wonderwall

"Should I give birth naturally or unnaturally?" Stiles opened his eyes and looked down at the top of Keeva's head. They were sitting in his room, his back up against his headboard and her back pressed to his chest, his legs bent and framing her as she scanned the internet for a list of pros and cons of natural births.

"What's the difference?" Keeva sighed and ran her nails up the skin of his exposed shin. Stiles sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Natural birth is without pain meds, without labor enforcers, no C-Section and usually takes place at home with a midwife or doula."

Stiles cracked open an eye and sucked the left corner of his bottom lip into his mouth. "And unnatural birth?" Keeva didn't look up from the computer screen. "Unnatural birth takes place in a hospital with doctors and nurses. This is where the labor is rushed. The hospital likes to keep things at a good pace. They rush the labor. Women are prone to infection and the baby is more likely to fall into distress leading to an emergency C-section."

Stiles opened both eyes and sat forward, resting his chin on Keeva's shoulder. "It sounds like you've made your decision." Keeva huffed and leaned back against him, relaxing. "Well, I'm torn. Natural birth is supposed to be better for both mother and child. But drugs are not offered to ease pain whereas in a hospital, things are more chaotic, rushed and I wouldn't be in any pain."

Stiles nodded. "All of these are valid points." Keeva whined. "You're not helping me, though. I don't know which one I'd rather go with." Stiles laughed and kissed the expanse of skin where her shoulder met her neck. "From everything you've just said. I think you're leaning more towards a natural birth. Sure it might be more painful but if it's what's best for the baby…" He trailed off.

Keeva stroked the skin of his forearms where they lay wrapped around her waist. His artist's hands and long fingers were splayed across her ever growing belly. "Looks like I need to find a midwife."

Keeva opened her eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed at the pleasant burn that accompanied it. She rolled over and drew her eyebrows together when she noticed the empty half of the bed.

She stood rummaged around the room, finding clothes for the morning. After going through her morning routine, she slipped on her purple sundress and pristine black converse low tops. She slipped her faded jean jacket over her shoulders and picked up her bag, scampering down the stairs.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Stiles pacing in the living room, a full plate of breakfast untouched on the kitchen table. "What's up?" Stiles glanced at her. "I made you breakfast." Keeva nodded slowly. "I noticed. What's going on?"

Stiles sighed and racked his hand through his hair of roughly scratched the back of his head. "I just talked to my dad who just talked to Jackson. You're not going to believe what they talked about."

Keeva vaguely and crossed her leg under her as she sat down to eat the fried eggs, bacon, blackberry covered toast and orange juice that Stiles had set out for her. She quickly dug in with her fork.

"Isaac's back." Keeva blinked and took several more bites of her eggs, moaning in pleasure as they curbed her appetite. "Keeva, are you listening?" She turned her eyes to Stiles. "What?" He sighed and sat next to her, folding his hands on top of the table. "Isaac is back in school."

Her jaw stopped moving and she swallowed thickly. "I have a stop to make before school." She stood up and dumped her unfinished plate in the trash before rinsing the porcelain in the sink and leaving it there. She turned back to Stiles, leaning against the counter. "We'll drive separately."

Derek braced himself for her arrival. He knew that Jackson was going to talk to the sheriff that morning and that the sheriff would tell Stiles and that Stiles would instantly tell Keeva. He waited.

She calmly walked down the stairs and stood across from him, lips pursed to the right and her arms crossed over her chest, her weight leaning on her right hip. "Scott's not happy." Derek nodded and sat up, resting his hands on his knees. "I expected that." He pushed himself to his feet. "I also expected you to be a little less calm and a little more…" He cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Livid."

She snorted and shook her head, looking away. "Well, I figured I can't really be mad at you. You have a good reason for sending him back to school. You need your pack to help you find your Kanima."

Derek smiled and looked at his feet. "Why are you here if not to yell at me?" She looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry if I yell at you all the time." Derek met her eyes. "I don't mean to." He smiled. "Hey, we all need someone to help us keep our priorities straight."

She smiled thinly and nodded. "How's the pup?" She glared at him under her lashes. "It is half human and he's fine. Stiles and I are talking about names. Stiles likes Jamie Kieran and Mitchell Anderson." She rolled her eyes. "I prefer Ren Maverick and Finnick Daniel but we're working on it."

Derek pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "Like that dance movie?" Keeva rolled her eyes and nodded vigorously. "Yes, from that dance movie." He laughed and nodded. "Okay. Alright." She shook her head and turned.

"I'm going to be late. I'll see you later." Derek, amusedly, watched her walk back the way she'd come.

"Okay, I only found one thing online about a Kanima. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

Scott and Stiles walked uneasily out of class and through the traffic moving against them. "That thing was not a jaguar." Stiles nodded. "And I am not a murderer." Stiles gestured up and down his body.

"But you did see it kill somebody which is probably why it tried to kill you which is why it's still trying to kill you and it won't stop until you're dead." Stiles, stunned, stopped in the middle of the hallway. "You know, sometimes I begin to question this friendship."

Keeva sighed when she pushed her way through the bodies in the hall. She missed homeroom on her way back from Derek's and she couldn't afford to miss any more classes.

She easily slipped her way inside her econ class and sat in her normal seat behind Stiles. He turned sideways and eyed her up and down. "What you find out?" She cocked her head to the side and swallowed thickly but before she could respond, Jackson took the seat beside her.

The bell rang shrilly and she sat back. "So, testicle left and right." Stiles and Scott both looked up and scoffed. Keeva smiled behind her hand and slouched in her seat. "What the hell is a Kanima?" All three sat up and turned their gazes to Jackson.

Finstock slammed a book onto the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, effectively cutting off all conversation. "Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

Keeva scoffed and twirled her pen around her fingers. "We're familiar with the sensation." Stiles pointed back and forth between himself and Keeva. Jackson didn't even glance at them. "Why did Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Jackson rolled his eyes and gave a jerky shrug.

"How should I know?" Stiles' eyes widened when an idea hit him. "Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" Jackson racked his brain and sighed. "I don't know. All I heard was her name and something about chemistry."

"Jackson!" Finstock's booming voice echoed throughout the room and Keeva jumped in her seat. "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Scott turned slowly back to the front of the class and Stiles tapped his pen innocently against his book.

Jackson hesitated. "Just an undying admiration for my coach." Finstock smiled, unamused. "That's really kind of you." Jackson smiled cockily. "Now shut up." Keeva's lips twitched and she sunk lower in her seat.

Finstock slowly backed down the aisle and as soon as his back was turned Scott jerked Stiles towards him. "How do we know it's not Lydia?" Stiles scoffed. "Because I looked into the eyes of that thing and what I was pure evil." Keeva raised her eyebrows. "But when I look into Lydia's eyes I only see fifty percent evil. Alright maybe sixty but no more than forty on a good day."

Keeva shook her head and leaned forward, her lips beside his ear. "Stiles, that's not a very good argument." He sighed. "I'm aware of that but it's not her. It can't be. Lydia's fine."

Keeva sighed and sat back in her seat. It was going to be a long day.

The day seemed to drag as the trio went from one class to another. Sometimes accompanied by Allison and sometimes Jackson and sometimes both. Now, Stiles, Keeva and Scott, were entering their chemistry class. "Derek is not going to kill her." She assured.

Stiles shook his head. "So he tests her like he did with Jackson right but when and where?" He looked up and spotted Lydia sitting at the front table directly in front of Harris's desk.

Isaac and Erica appeared from the back entrance. Scott looked from the two new wolves to the empty seat beside Lydia. "I think here and now."

From an outsider's perspective, Stiles, Keeva and Scott looked from the empty seat to Erica and Isaac and back again at least three times. All five began to move at once with Keeva winning the seat beside Lydia and Scott and Stiles at the table beside them.

Isaac and Erica sat slowly at the table behind the girls and Allison entered from the front entrance. She gave Scott a questioning look and he jerked his head to the back table. She spotted Isaac and Erica and realization dawned on her.

"Erica you'll take the first station with…" Almost every male hand, minus three, plus a few female hands, went into the air. Mr. Harris sighed. "I did not ask for volunteers." All hands went down.

"Mr. McCall."

Keeva sat stiffly beside Isaac as they measured chemicals into the glass beaker. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, wait, okay?" He looked slowly over at her and pulled up one side of his mouth, his eyes sparkling.

"Why?" She sighed and glanced over at Stiles. "Just let me talk to Derek and then we'll figure this out." She met his gray eyes. "Together." He scoffed and looked at the top of the table. "What makes you so sure that lover boy and baby daddy will be so willing to go along with your plan?"

She growled audibly and narrowed her eyes at him. "They will. Trust me." Harris rang the bell and called for them to switch. She didn't look away from him as she stood up and made her way over to Allison.

Stiles looked back and Lydia and nodded at Scott when he took the recently vacated seat beside her. He looked to his left and sighed when he was met with Isaac. The gray-eyed wolf met his eyes and smiled.

Stiles huffed and opened the salt. "If you harm one hair on her strawberry blonde head I'm going to turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present." Isaac chuckled nodded once. "Really? I've never actually been to one of her big, invite only birthday parties. I did ask her out once though."

"Sounds like a big heart felt story. I'm going to pass, thanks." Isaac didn't respond. "First day of freshmen year." Stiles nodded. "You thought everything was going to be different for you but she said no." Isaac chuckled. "Yeah, she even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine." He looked over at Stiles.

Stiles hummed. "Unrequited loves a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class. Channel all that negative energy." Isaac clicked his tongue and nodded. "Nah. I was thinking I'd channel it into killing her."

Stiles froze and looked over at him. Isaac met his startled gaze with a steady and blank one of his own. "I'm not very good a writing."

The bell rang.

Isaac took the seat beside Lydia and Stiles rose to move. Harris slapped the back of his hand with a ruler and he cried out.

Keeva glanced over at her partner. The blonde bimbo that had eyes for anything with a dick swinging between its legs. "What are you going to do to her?" Erica inhaled deeply and slowly before turning to Keeva. "Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us?"

Keeva looked at the back of Lydia's head then towards Scott who gave her a questioning look then to Stiles who had focused his panicked hazel eyes to hers. "You know…" Keeva glanced at Erica who apparently had no idea what personal space meant.

"You guys are cute together." Keeva gave her a forced smile. "But I've always had this feeling that I'm a little psychic." Keeva narrowed her eyes at the blonde and nodded slowly. "I just don't know how long you'll last you know with a baby on the way and all."

Keeva smiled thinly and looked at the table. "You think you can hurt me by threatening his leaving. He's the only one who can make that decision." Erica smiled and leaned, if possible, closer.

The bell rang.

"Time. If you categorized the experiment correctly, you should see a crystal." Stiles held up his concoction that looked like peanut butter and mustard mixed together. He drew his eyebrows together and pursed his lips.

"Now for the part of the experiment that I'm sure you'll all enjoy." Harris's voice held an undertone of malice. "You can eat it." Stiles' eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Lydia!" All heads turned to the girl in question who stared, confused, at Scott who had cried out. "What?" Erica's face morphed into one of concentration as she focused all her attention on the strawberry blonde. Keeva turned her gaze as well.

Keeva noticed a figure in the parking lot and her face fell, her mouth hanging open. Derek leaned against his car as he watched Lydia take a mouthful of the venom-covered crystal. She didn't react. Stiles' head hung between his shoulders and Allison sagged in defeat.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Keeva leaned against the broken desk in the storage closet. "Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked, exasperated. "If she's the Kanima, yes." Both girls sighed and Stiles huffed. "Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her." Stiles was adamant. Scott shrugged. "Stiles she didn't pass the test, man, nothing happened." Keeva sighed and licked her lips, pushing herself off of the desk. "Alright, it doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison nodded. "Either we convince him that he's wrong or we find a way to protect her."

Scott nodded. "Okay, well I really don't think he's going to do anything here. Not at school." Allison shook her head. "What about after school?"

No one had an answer. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Stiles looked over at his girlfriend who had been quiet for the last few minutes. "Before three o'clock." Allison nodded. "There could be something in the bestiary."

"Okay, in a 500 page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Allison cocked her head to the side. "I actually might know someone who could translate it."

Keeva looked at everyone's faces. "I can talk to Derek. Ask him to give us a chance to prove it's not her." Stiles opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand in silence. "If anything happens, let me handle it." Keeva jerked her head towards Scott. "What?" He met her gaze. "You can't heal like I can."

Allison scoffed and dug around in her messenger bag, pulling out a mini crossbow. Keeva nodded and Stiles raised his eyebrows in approval. "I can take care of myself."

Scott gave Allison his puppy dog look and she set her crossbow down on the table. Keeva turned to Stiles who took a step closer, fingering the tiny crossbow. "What did you want to say earlier?" He shrugged and picked up the black weapon, turning it over and over in his hands.

He flipped it up and looked for the tiny little switch. Keeva looked on, amused. "What are you doing?" A sudden flick and a tiny little bolt almost pinned Scott to the door through his eye. Keeva's eyes widened and Allison rolled her eyes.

The brunette turned and held out her hand. "Sorry. Sorry." Scott stared, wide-eyed at his best friend. "Sensitive trigger. On that." Keeva hummed and nodded, her hand pressed to her lips, hiding her smile.

Keeva stalked across the lacrosse field in her five inch black pumps and crossed her arms over her chest. Boyd smiled down at her. "I want to talk to Derek." He shrugged. "Talk to me." The right corner of her mouth turned up and she shook her head. "I want to talk to Derek."

"She failed the test." Keeva blinked once and turned her head to Derek. "Which doesn't prove anything. She's different, Derek." He nodded and took a step towards her. "I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Keeva took a deep breath through her nose and narrowed her eyes. "They're not going to let you kill her."

Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at Boyd. "They? What about you?" Keeva looked up at him. "I think you need to keep looking." Derek scoffed and she shook her head, uncrossing her arms. "It doesn't feel right, Derek. I think you have the wrong person."

Derek just stared at her. She sighed and began to turn. "I can't stop them, Keeva." She whirled around to face him and searched his gaze. "Damnit." She stalked back towards him and got up close, their chests only an inch apart. "What if you're wrong?" Derek opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

Derek shook his head. "You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason." Keeva took a deep breath. "What reason?" Derek licked his lips. "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are."

Keeva took a deep breath and tried to process what Derek just said. "Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded." She scoffed and licked her lips. "What if she's immune?" Derek blinked. "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune? That's why she wasn't paralyzed." Derek vehemently shook his head. "No one's immune. I've never seen it or heard of it."

Keeva searched Derek's eyes and slowly shook her head. "It's never happened." Derek persisted. "What about Jackson?" Keeva whispered. Derek took a deep breath but didn't try to deny it. "That's why you tested him isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you." Derek shook his head.

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened and you have no idea why." Derek was still for several seconds before slowly shaking his head. "No." Keeva nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have a theory." She met his eyes. "Lydia's immune. And Jackson…" She shook her head. "I'm still trying to figure him out." Derek sighed. "Do not do this!" Keeva was suddenly shouting.

Derek was startled at her sudden change in volume. "I can't let her live!" He matched pitch and leaned forward, causing her to lean back on her heels ever so slightly in a show of dominance. "You know that." Keeva nodded and licked her lips, taking a step back. "I was hoping I could convince you. But then again…" She turned her eyes towards Boyd before looking back at Derek. "I wasn't counting on it."

It was just before dark when Keeva reached Scott's front door. She knocked and waited patiently. When know one answered she knocked again. "Stiles open the door." She heard a chair move across the hard wood and all three locks move. She cocked her right hip out and arched her left eyebrow.

Stiles looked her up and down when he saw her and sighed. "What?" She sighed and sauntered into the room. "Where's Scott? They were right behind me." Stiles didn't say anything. She turned to him expectantly. "Stiles." His mouth was open and moving but no sound was coming out.

"He's not back yet?" She froze. "He didn't leave with you guys?" Stiles scratched the back of his head and slowly shook his head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Guys."

Allison drew their attention to the window. Derek and Boyd and Erica stood smirking outside the door in the middle of the street. "Jesus." Stiles whispered. Keeva shook her head and glanced over at Allison. "What are you doing?" Allison wiped her nose. "I think I have to call my dad."

The redhead widened her eyes. "But if he finds you here you and Scott…" Allison didn't let her finish. "I know." She glanced back out the window and shook her head. "What are we supposed to do? They're here to kill Lydia." Stiles sighed and shook his head, turned back to the window. Keeva licked her lips.

"I got an idea." Keeva glanced over at her boyfriend. "Shoot one of them." Keeva scoffed. "Are you serious?" Stiles nodded vigorously. "We told Scott we could protect ourselves so let's do it. At least give it a shot, right?" Allison sighed and swallowed loudly.

"Okay." Stiles nodded and Keeva roughly rubbed her face with her hands. "They don't think we're going to fight." Allison and Stiles turned their eyes to her, startled. "Shoot one of them and they'll probably run away."

Allison nodded and carefully pushed back the sheer curtain. "Which one?" Stiles peeked out the window. "Derek. Preferably in the head." Keeva punched his shoulder and scoffed. "Don't shoot Derek." Allison shook her head. "Scott caught one of my arrows. Derek definitely can."

Stiles peered back out the window. "Shoot one of the other three."

"You mean two."

Stiles stopped and shook his head. "No. I mean three." Allison peeked out the window. "There's only two." Keeva pushed at Stiles to peer out the window and pressed her face full against the glass. Derek was flanked by Erica and Boyd. Isaac was nowhere in sight. "Where the hells Isaac?"

Allison's breath came in heavy pants and she pressed the tip of her crossbow against the glass. Keeva's breath rushed from her lungs when an arm wrapped around her waist and launched her into the living room.

She landed on her back on the couch and rolled sloppily off of it. She gasped and attempted to gain her breath back. Another body was tossed heavily into the room and the coffee table was shoved to the side.

She gasped for breath and slowly pushed herself to her hands and knees.

A growl resonated throughout the room and Keeva watched as Stiles was tossed into the kitchen, landing roughly on his side. She moaned and pulled her self to her feet, sprinting up the stairs. She came around the corner and ran into Allison's back. "Lydia, get back!" Keeva wrapped her hand around Allison's elbow and pulled her back down the stairs.

Both girls yelped when the coffee table was smashed as Stiles was tossed, yet again, into it.

Keeva and Allison stopped at the foot of the stairs, Allison looked up the stairs and Keeva glanced into the living room. Keeva tugged on Allison's hand and she looked down at her. "Go upstairs and watch Lydia. I'll help Stiles." Allison nodded and quickly retrieved her crossbow.

After she had disappeared around the corner, Keeva slowly made her way into the living room. She stood to her full height and was getting read to turn the corner when the blonde bitch stopped in front of her.

Erica smiled cruelly and looked Keeva up and down. "Look what the cat dragged in." Keeva didn't respond. She shoved the blonde back with both hands to her shoulders and began to dart around her. Erica was faster than she anticipated and grabbed a handful of her hair.

Keeva screeched and was thrown backwards into the kitchen. She propped herself up on her elbows and kicked her foot up, throwing Erica over her head. The blonde landed on the table and Keeva jumped to her feet, pulling the blonde off of the wood and onto the tiled floor.

Erica gasped as the air rushed from her lungs. Keeva smirked and, with everything in her, lifted and tossed her across the room, smashing her sideways against the kitchen island.

When the blonde didn't move, Keeva stooped down and crouched in front of her. She smirked down at the prone blonde who glared from her position on the floor, her chest heaving violently, a small gash on her right temple already healing.

"You said you were supposed to be psychic. Shouldn't you have seen that coming?" She pushed a strand of blonde hair off of her forehead. Erica growled lamely and Keeva chuckled. "Bitch."

She jerked her head to the left when a second set of growls echoed throughout the living room. She bolted to her feet and stopped in the archway, taking in the scene. Scott had Isaac buy the throat against the ledge of the fireplace and Stiles panted against the far wall.

Keeva crouched beside him, her hand on his knee. "Are you okay?" He nodded and curled his fingers around hers.

Scott gripped the scruff of Isaac's neck before venturing into the kitchen for Erica. Stiles and Keeva quickly followed him, Allison meeting them at the foot of the stairs. Scott, with Isaac in one hand and Erica in the other, growled once.

Stiles took the hint and pulled the front door open. Scott didn't hesitate to toss both wolves onto the front lawn.

Derek sighed and shook his head as he looked at his prone wolves. He looked up at Scott, Allison, Stiles and Keeva all standing tall behind him.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott." Scott didn't flinch. "You're not an omega. You're already an alpha. Of your own pack." Scott shrugged. Allison exchanged glances with both Keeva and Stiles. Keeva shifted her weight on her feet. "But you know you can't beat me." Derek smirked, his eyes flashing.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Derek's smile faded and he looked down the street, the sirens blaring in the distance. His head snapped back to the house when a resounding hiss echoed around them.

The four teens stepped off the porch and turned the faces up to the roof. The green-scaled Kanima turned its yellow slitted eyes to the group of six and hiss viscously. Keeva pressed her body to Stiles' side and he tightened his arm around her, his neck warm against her forehead.

The Kanima looked away and crawled down the side of the house. "Get them out of here." Derek leaned over to Boyd. Keeva glanced at her cousin and shook her head.

Again, sound from the house drew everyone's eyes. Lydia stormed down the stairs and onto the porch. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" All eyes widened and mouths dropped. Keeva flashed her eyes to Derek as he stared, dumbstruck, at the sight of Lydia.

"It's Jackson."

Stiles and Keeva rested on his bed with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her back. Their free hands were clasped on top of his chest. His thumb stroked the skin on the back of her hand. Both were wide-awake and staring at the white paint of his wall and ceiling.

"I mean, I knew something was up with Jackson but I didn't expect this." Stiles grunted. "Thinking about it now, I should have seen it coming." Keeva smiled weakly. "Hindsight's 20/20." Stiles chuckled and leaned down, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" She tilted her head up and met his gaze. She nodded. "I'm fine." Stiles smiled and kissed her forehead. Keeva rested her head back against his chest and Stiles began to run his fingers through the long strands of her hair.

"And the baby?" Keeva smiled against his skin. "The baby's fine. No pain, no unexpected bleeding, no pressure. He's fine." Stiles hummed and Keeva pressed closer, hooking a leg over his.

"Are you okay?" Stiles didn't respond right away. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm built like a truck. I can take care of myself." Keeva giggled and shook her head. "You were fighting a werewolf." Stiles nodded. "And I'm not dead or horribly disfigured. I consider it a win." Keeva laughed and shook her head. "You're a mess."

Stiles smiled. "I'm a hot mess, though." Keeva scoffed. "Do you even know what that means?" Stiles laughed and shook his head. "No and I don't think I want to." Keeva smiled and sighed, closing her eyes. "What are we going to do? About Jackson?"

Stiles pursed his lips and brought the comforter up around their shoulders. "I don't know, baby. I don't know." Keeva licked her lips and tilted her head up underneath his chin, her forehead pressed to his neck.

"I love you." He blinked and stared down at her dozing figure. "I love you, too, Keeva." She smiled, exhausted and took a deep breath through her nose. "We'll figure it out."


	6. Try

Chapter 6

Frenemy/Try

Keeva sat slouched in the backseat of Allison's car as the pretty brunette pulled to a stop in Lydia's driveway. Her face was set in an immoveable mask of fierce irritation. She had kicked and screamed her way into Allison's car when, not only Scott and Stiles, but Derek too, when all three boys demand that she ride with Allison to drop Lydia off at home while the three of them, plus Derek's pack tracked down Jackson in all his kanima glory.

Keeva had begged and pleaded to go with them but, and I quote, "in your fragile state something monumentally terrible could happen and either one or both of you would wind up dead." End quote.

She kicked Stiles' knees when he tossed her gracelessly over his shoulder and carried her pounding away at his back towards the car where he just as gracelessly tossed in her the back seat where Allison then proceeded to drive as fast as possible to halt any further delay.

This is where she know found herself, seething away in the backseat, her legs unceremoniously laid out before and her back stretched out across the backseat and her arms crossed petulantly over her chest. Her face a firm scowl.

Allison sighed and slowly turned to the strawberry blonde in her front seat. "I need you to promise not to say anything about what just happened." Lydia drew her perfectly plucked eyebrows together.

Keeva scoffed and slouched, if possible, farther down the leather seat. "I promise not to say anything about what just happened if you can tell me what the hell just happened?" Lydia's voice raised in pitch as she grew a little more hysteric.

"It's… It's kind of complicated." Lydia huffed and shook her head, glancing once back at Keeva. She turned in her seat and faced the livid red head. "Well, how about you start with why Derek was there? Or where Jackson went? Or what is wrong with Erica?"

Keeva took the given opportunity to sit up straight and lean forward, her face hovering in the space between Allison and Lydia. Said girls backed up when their personal space was crowded just a little more.

The interior of the car was too silent for Lydia. "Do you need a reason to come up with a plausible lie?" Allison sighed again and shook her head once. "Part of the reason why I'm asking is because Scott and I aren't supposed to be seeing each other, okay? So it's better if you just keep what you know to yourself."

Lydia was absolutely irate. "Fine. I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend, which is nothing, to myself."

She pushed open the car door and was halfway out before Allison touched her arm. "Hey, he's not just my boyfriend you get that right?" Lydia looked Allison up and down. "Let me go."

Keeva leaned back against the seat, content to observe. "Just for one second, please, try to remember…" Lydia cut her. "Remember what!?"

"Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall and you cannot breath until you're with him. Or those times in class when you can't stop looking at the clock because you know he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?"

Lydia looked away and blinked several times before looking back at Allison, her expression solemn. "No." Allison smiled gently. "What do you mean no? You've had boyfriends." Her voice was serene. Lydia shook her head, her eyes shiny. "None like that."

She pulled her arm free from Allison's grip and exited the car, the door slamming behind her. Keeva waited until she couldn't hear the clacking of her boots on the cobblestone before leaning forward again. "Ouch."

Allison slumped back and turned her head to face Keeva. "That didn't go how I planned." Keeva rolled her eyes and clambered over the center console, taking Lydia's previous position in the passenger seat. "Yeah, it went a hell of a whole lot differently in my head too, I can tell you that much."

Allison gave her a small smile before putting the car in reverse and backing down the driveway.

"Did you see where he went?" Stiles peeked his head around the corner of the building, his view shielded mostly by Scott's body. "I lost him." Stiles jerked his gaze to his best friend. "What? You couldn't catch his scent?" Scott looked at Stiles, his chest heaving with his exertion. "I don't think he has one."

It took Stiles less than a second to process that tid bit of information. "Alright, any idea where he's going?" Scott gaped at him. "To kill someone."

Stiles turned his hazel orbs to Scott and put his hands on his hips. "Ah, that explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Makes perfect sense now." Scott rolled his eyes and his head to turn to face Stiles. "What? Scott, I'm 147 pounds of pale flesh and fragile bone. Sarcasm is my only defense." Scott nodded once. "Just help me find it."

Stiles shook his head. "Not it, Jackson." Scott sighed and nodded, turning back to face the front of the night club. "I know. I know." Stiles nodded vigorously and peeked around Scott's shoulder. "Right, but does he know that. And did anybody else see him back at your house"

Scott blinked and brought forth the memory. "I don't think so but he already passed Derek's test anyway." Stiles screwed his face up in confusion. "That's just the thing, how did he pass the test?" Scott shook his head, dumbfounded. "I don't know."

Stiles looked up at the stars. "Maybe it's like an either or thing." Scott turned to him. "Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?" Scott looked away, realization suddenly dawning. "When it's Jackson."

Stiles glanced up and his frame froze. He saw a slimy, scaled tale, slowly slither into an open window of the club. "Uh, dude." Scott joined him away from the wall and they watched as Jackson completely disappeared. "It's inside." Stiles shrugged. "What's he gonna do in there?"

Scott shook his head and glanced back towards the doors of the club, his heart stopping at the sight that greeted him. "I know who he's after."

Stiles drew his eyebrows together and looked at Scott. "What? How? Did you smell something?" Scott nodded, his eyes never leaving the front entrance of the club. "Armani."

Stiles and Scott made their way to the back door of the strictly over 21 nightclub and Stiles jimmied the locked door handle. "Maybe there's a window open somewhere some kind of…" Scott handed him the broken handle as he pulled the door open. "Handle we could rip off with supernatural strength. How did I not think of that one?"

He tossed the handle across the lot and followed Scott inside, pulling the door as closed as possible, behind him.

They stood, shell shocked or several moments in the entrance of the club. Male bodies swarmed the dance floor and the bass shook with walls in time with the multi-colored strobe lights. "I think this is a gay club?" Scott said, turning to Stiles who was currently being smothered by a crowd of drag queens, his face miserable. Scott smirked. "Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott."

"Hey, I found Danny." Stiles tossed. Scott nodded, his gaze and body focused on something else entirely. "I found Jackson."

Keeva was roused from an unfitful doze when the Sherriff slammed his bedroom door. She pushed herself to a sitting position before she pushed herself out of the bed and to the door, opening it to the hallway just as the Sherriff made to go down the stairs. "Sherriff? Where are you going?"

He glanced back at her and sighed. "I'm headed to a crime scene. Stiles is probably there if you want to come." Keeva nodded vigorously before grabbing her jacket and followed the Sherriff down the driveway.

The ride was quiet as Keeva contemplated what could have possibly happened. A million different scenarios ran through her head. Most of them were of Stiles being killed, mortally wounded, or seriously maimed.

Most of them didn't have happy endings. But wherever they were going, it didn't take them long to get there. As soon as the Sherriff had stopped the car, Keeva was out of it and searching for Stiles.

She spotted Scott several feet away talking to Danny as he was lifted into an ambulance and she followed quickly behind him as he made his way to a conspicuously hidden blue jeep.

With her size, it was easy for her to scuttle around Scott and quickly take his place in the passenger seat. Both boys froze and zeroed in on her current position inside the cab of the car. "What the fuck?" Scott so eloquently stated. Keeva rolled her eyes and pushed her seat forward enough for Scott to sit in the backseat. She slammed the door closed and turned anxious eyes to the boys.

They both eyed her warily before deciding to start their conversation. "Couldn't get anything out of Danny?" Stiles nodded as if he expected that. "Okay, can we just get the hell out of here know before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Keeva laughed and they both looked at her.

"What's so funny?" She slouched down in her seat crossed her arms. "He already knows you're here. Why do you think he brought me along?" Stiles threw his hands up and slapped them back down onto the steering wheel. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, could this get any worse?"

Keeva smirked and just happened to glance in the backseat where Jackson's body was curled as far away from Scott as Scott could get him with a blanket wrapped around his naked and unconscious form. "Holy shit." She whispered.

Stiles groaned when his dad stepped in front of his car, blocking their exit. "That was rhetorical!" He practically shouted. Scott gestured to the Sherriff with his head. "Get rid of him." Stiles gaped. "Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the Sherriff." Scott made full body movements as he shook his head. "Do something!"

Stiles huffed and groaned as he pushed himself from the Jeep. Keeva joined him. "You brought this on yourself." He scowled at her. "You can't still be mad that we didn't let you come." She scoffed. "I'm a woman. I can stay mad for so long you won't even know why I'm mad at you." He scoffed and came to a stop as they met his dad.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles glanced at the evacuated club behind him. "What? It's a club. We were at the club, clubbing. At the club." Keeva winced at his pathetic excuse. "Not exactly your type of club."

Stiles paused and bit his lip, bringing his hands together in front of him. "Well, dad…" Keeva elbowed him in the ribs. "You're not gay." Stiles gaped. "I could be." The Sherriff shook his head. "Not dressed like that." Keeva chuckled and turned her face away from Stiles as he glanced down at his attire.

"This is the second crime scene that you've just happen to have shown up on and at this point I've been fed so many lies I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me now what the hell is going on?"

Stiles gaped like a fish for a few seconds as Keeva tried hard not to look at either the Sherriff or her currently floundering boyfriend. "Dad, I…"

"The truth, Stiles." Stiles paused and collected his thoughts, his face suddenly serious. "The truth, alright. Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny." He glanced at his father out of the corner of his eye. "He just broke up with his boyfriend so we were just trying to take him out, get his mind off things. That's it."

The Sherriff nodded and digested this information. "That's really good of you guys." Stiles couldn't meet his father's eyes. "You're good friends."

Stiles smiled brightly and nudged his dad's shoulder before he and Keeva walked back to the jeep. "I'm a terrible person." Keeva laced her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder. "No, you're just protecting him."

"And you've done this how many times?" Keeva looked up under her lashes at the middle aged women sitting in the Stilinski living room. She looked nice. Her dark brown hair was long and done up in a braid that trailed over her left shoulder. Her eyes were a deep green and sparkled at Keeva.

Her smile was wide and inviting. She was dressed in a pair of black slacks and black velvet high heels adorned her feet. A hunter green sweater accentuated her eyes and fit well to her form. A worn brown purse sat on the floor beside her and her hands rested, folded, on her crossed knees.

"I've delivered 37 children in the ten years that I've been a midwife." Keeva's brows shot up into her hairline as she nodded. "37. Wow that's a lot of children." The midwife smiled kindly and nodded once. "And you started practicing because…" Keeve met the woman's eyes.

The woman's name was Megan Ingram and she lived two towns over from Beacon Hills about an hour away. She had her own website and Keeva had called some of the women whose baby's she'd delivered. They all spoke very highly of her and said that she was professional but also very kind to her clients.

Most of the women were still very close to Megan and even had her deliver all of their children.

"The women in my family have been naturally delivering children for years. I had no desire to be a midwife until my sister passed away.

"When my sister was pregnant, twelve or so years ago, she decided to deliver her baby in a hospital. She was only the second woman in our family to do so and a lot of us encouraged her not to. She did and when she got to the hospital, they told her that her baby was in breach and that they would have to cut her open to get the baby out.

"They took her to an operating room and followed all the procedures but after they got my niece out, my sister started hemorrhaging and they couldn't stop the bleeding and my sister passed away. It wasn't the hospitals fault she died but many people in my family agree that she probably would be alive today if she had delivered naturally."

Keeva's eyes were wide. She swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. Megan smiled. "That was what encouraged me to become a midwife. I didn't want other women in my family to perish as she did." Keeva nodded and cleared her throat.

Before she could come up with another question, Megan rested a warm hand on her wrist. Keeva looked up. A warm smiled graced Megan's features. "You're going to be fine. This baby is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of you."

Keeva sagged and smiled gratefully. "Where's the father of your child?" Megan asked. Keeva sat up a little straighter and smiled. "He had some errands to run. I'm not sure…" As if on cue, Stiles slammed through the front door. "Keeva, Scott said that…" He paused when he took in the scene.

"Oh. I didn't know you had company." Keeva stood and went to him, twining her fingers with his. "Yes you did. You just forgot. Stiles, meet our midwife." Stiles glanced down at the older woman and smiled brightly. "I'm Stiles. Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski. I'm the father." Megan smiled, amused.

"It's nice to meet you, Stiles." He nodded and glanced once at Keeva. "Likewise." He placed his hand on the small of Keeva's back. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and they stepped into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Stiles ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "Jackson's being…Jackson. It's hard to convince someone that they did something they don't remember doing." She scoffed and nodded once, resting her hands against his chest as he leaned back against the counter. "You'll figure it out. Promise. I'll try to get up there soon. I just want to finish this interview."

Stiles nodded and glanced at the older woman currently occupying his living room. "I like her. She seems really nice." Keeva followed his gaze and nodded. "Yeah. I think I might ask her to stick around a little afterwards, talk to her for a little bit." Stiles nodded. "Just don't get stressed out. That does wonders to your system when you're pregnant."

Keeva scoffed and swatted him with a dry towel as he hurried, laughing, from the kitchen. "Hey, call me later!" She called from the front door before closing it behind him. She turned back to the midwife in her living room and smiled. "Where were we?"

Keeva lay sprawled on top of Stiles' blankets feeling totally and utterly useless. Stiles wasn't letting her do anything and with her car currently sitting in Beacon Hills High School's parking lot, 20 miles away, she had no way of going anywhere.

She tossed her phone casually into the air and it landed with a muted thump beside her on the bed. She'd never been this motionless before. She's always had something going on but not today. Today, she was being kept out of the loop, so to speak.

She knew what was going on, but no one was letting her go near Jackson and no one was letting her leave the house until the Jackson situation for the weekend was handled.

She sighed long and loud. "Did you know that I've been this useless before in my life?" She turned her head to Stiles' window and raised an eyebrow at Derek as he tried to squeeze through the crack.

"I know." He said as he hefted himself through with a mighty force and stood quickly back on his feet. "Within good reason, though, might I add." Keeva rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe you support him." Derek scoffed and lowered himself into the desk chair. "In this only. We both agree that you're reaching a stage in your pregnancy where your…"

He paused trying to come up with the right word. "Active lifestyle isn't suitable if you want to keep this baby." Keeva sighed and stared back at the ceiling, knowing he was right. "I still don't have to like it."

Derek chortled and stood up. "Who said anything about your liking it? You might as well be in solitary confinement when Stiles' isn't around."

Keeva scoffed and sat up, tossing a pillow at him as he leapt through the open window. Keeva launched herself at it and stuck her head outside. "Say that again where I can reach you!" She heard Derek's laugh echoing through the trees.

Keeva jerked up when she heard the front door slam. "Do you know what kind of trouble you could get into? You're just lucky that Jackson decided not to press charges! I don't know what to do with you anymore, kid!"

Keeva pushed herself up towards the headboard and rested her back against it, listening. "Dad…" Stiles started meekly. He was cut off sharply. "No. I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth until tomorrow. Go to your room." Keeva tried to make herself as small as possible when Stiles opened his door.

He looked drained, his face was drawn and pale with dark circles under his eyes. His shoulders were hunched forward like he was trying to make himself as small as possible. His feet shuffled across the floor and his arms hung limply at his sides as he quietly pushed the door closed.

He stepped to the edge of the bed and placed one knee on the end. He pulled his jacket and hoodie off before pulling his shirt over his head. He undid his belt and tossed it somewhere in the darkness behind him. He had already toed off his shoes as he reached for his jeans and undid the button.

He placed both knees on the bed before he slowly crawled up to meet her. With one hand, he reached behind him and pulled off both socks before resting his head in her lap, his arms wrapping around her crossed thighs.

He nuzzled the inside of her bare thigh. Keeva leaned forward and ran one hand soothingly up and down his back and the other through his hair. Stiles' eyes drifted shut and he just sagged against her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Stiles scoffed half-heartedly before he slowly shook his head. "It's okay. I'll live." Keeva nuzzled his ear before kissing his temple, her hands still running over his flesh. "It's still hard." He nodded against her and shifted his legs to rest more comfortable against the mattress.

"What do you need?" She whispered. Stiles closed his eyes and his chin trembled once before he composed himself again. "Just tell me what you need." Stiles shivered and drew her closer to his body. "You. I need you to hold me like this until I fall asleep. Please." Keeva nuzzled his neck and kissed the space just behind his right ear before nodding against him. "Anything you need." Stiles rested completely against her, utterly drained from another day of lies and deceit.


	7. Wonderful

Chapter 7

Restraint/Wonderful

Keeva leaned casually against the bookshelf in the back of the library, her gum twirling around her index finger. Stiles stood slightly in front of her and slightly turned towards Scott. His knee jerked nervously as the trio waited for Allison to arrive with the translated text.

Keeva had her hair down around her shoulders with a black skirt and black knee high socks adorned her legs. Black combat boots finished off her lower body while a cropped sweater hung off of her right shoulder. A black tank top hid her expanded belly.

"You know," She whispered. Stiles turned his gaze to her. "I always wanted to make out in the stacks." She turned a heated gaze to Stiles. His mouth dropped open as he blatantly looked her over. Scott rolled his eyes and Keeva smirked. "It's just always been a fantasy of mine and not just making out in the stacks, either, you know?"

Stiles' whole body shivered with the thought of taking Keeva naked against the stacks where anyone could find them. His jeans were suddenly that much more uncomfortable. Scott grimaced.

A thin black tablet was then carefully pushed through a gap in the stacks. Allison was there. "It's everything Lydia can translate. Trust me. She was very confused." Stiles read over Scott's shoulder as he enlarged the text. Keeva twirled her gum and listened. "What you tell her?" She asked. "That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

Stiles glanced up and, with an innocent puppy dog gaze, plainly stated, "I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Keeva stifled a laugh with her fingers pressed to her lips. Allison was dumbstruck. "Oh. Great." Stiles frowned.

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Allison shook her head, looking over her shoulder. "Not really. But Stiles is right about the murderers. It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's this story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village."

Allison looked expectantly at Keeva who just shrugged. "Alright, see maybe it's not all that bad." Allison shook her head once, bursting Stiles' bubble. "Until the bond grows strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." Stiles gaped. "All bad, all very, very bad."

Allison looked over her shoulder. "Here's the thing though, the kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be until…" She stopped when a librarian walked past her.

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott finished. Stiles looked up and nodded. "Okay if that means Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy I could have told you that myself."

"What if it has something to do with his parents?" Keeva asked. Stiles glanced down at her. "His real parents?" Scott looked up and gaped, his eyes flashing from Stiles to Allison to Keeva. "Yeah, does anybody know what actually happened to them?" Allison shook her head. "Lydia might." Scott turned to Stiles. "What if she doesn't know anything?"

Stiles looked down at Keeva who just shrugged and twirled her gum again. "Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me so I'll talk to him myself." Scott looked at Allison and cocked his head to the side. "What will I do?" Allison arched an eyebrow. "You have a makeup exam, remember?" Scott looked at Stiles who was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Stiles shook his head once.

Allison reached through a gap in the shelves and locked hands with Scott. "Promise me." Scott nodded grudgingly. "But if you does anything you run the other way?" Allison cocked her head. "I can take care of myself."

Scott leaned forward. "Allison, if you get hurt while I'm taking some stupid test someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything…" He paused. Allison shook her head. "Like?" Scott shook his head. "Anything weird, bizarre, I don't know…" Stiles shoved his head through the gap. "Anything evil."

Allison palmed his face and shoved him back through the gap. He yelped and almost dropped the book he had been pretending to read. Keeva chuckled and twirled her gum.

Keeva gasped and arched her neck back. She opened her eyes wide and gaped up at Stiles. He panted above her and roughly claimed her mouth with his. He shoved his tongue down her throat, his teeth nashing with hers and cutting lips.

It was lunch time and both Stiles and Keeva had a free period afterwards which gave them roughly two hours to do whatever they wanted. Ever since Keeva had made that comment in the library about Stiles taking her in the library, he'd been hard as a rock all day. When the first opportunity approached, he'd dragged her to the parking lot and driven at dangerous speeds to get home in a decent amount of time.

Keeva gripped his ears and raked her nails painfully down the back of his neck. He groaned into her mouth and hooked his arms underneath her ass, lifting her high against the door. She gasped against his lips and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Stiles dipped a quick hand between them and grazed her already soaked panties. She moaned and panted against him. Fire raced down her spine as chills erupted across her arms. Contradictory sensations rattled her to her core and shocked her straight to her already weeping entrance.

She was dripping as Stiles shoved her underwear aside. She felt more than heard him drag his zipper down. The blood was pounding in her ears and she felt flames ignite her cheeks and neck.

With no foreplay what-so-ever, Stiles shoved inside of her. Keeva pulled away from him and arched her neck and back away from him. The crown of her head was pressed firmly against the wood of his bedroom door. She keened as he gave her no time to adjust before pistoning swiftly in and out of her.

She trailed her nails down his bare arms and dug them into the sensitive flesh underneath. He groaned and buried his face in her neck. Suddenly, they were whirled around and he collapsed on top of her on the floor.

Keeva arched again and ran her hands through her fanned hair. Stiles sat up on his knees, pulling out of her. She whined and looked up at him. His eyes were hard and his face was set in stone. She couldn't help but glance down at him. His impressive length was glistening with her juices and she trembled.

"Turn around." Her mouth fell open. He didn't move. She hesitated for just a second before slowly rolling to sit up on her hands and knees. She gasped when Stiles gripped her hips in his hands. Her eyelids fell shut when his tip grazed her already throbbing clitoris.

She arched back and gasped when he pushed inside of her. The new position offered up completely new sensations. Her arms trembled and she dropped her head between her shoulders. Molten lava rolled down her back and ice ran down her arms. Goosebumps erupted on her arms and her hair tumbled over one shoulder.

Stiles pounded into her from behind, the sound of skin slapping on skin resonated throughout the room. Keeva panted, whines bursting from her lungs on each exhale, and her elbows gave out. She cried out when he pushed, if possible, even deeper inside of her.

Stiles threw his head back and groaned. She was impossibly tight and her walls fluttered around him. She was close.

Keeva clenched her eyes shut and bowed her back, throwing her hands down to where their knees touched and dug her nails into the flesh right above his knee. Her cheek was pressed against the plush carpet, leaving a mark.

Fire erupted in her belly and the coil in her lower abdomen became impossibly tight. Her world grew dark and spots danced behind her eyes. The air in the room burned her nose as she breathed in rapid succession.

She dug her nails deeper into his skin as her body was propelled forward. The spring in her belly released and fire raced throughout her system. She wailed and arched back, turning her face up to the ceiling. She cried out when Stiles continued his assault on her body.

She fell forward and pulled away from him, trying to escape the overwhelming sensations while at the same time wishing for them to continue. Stiles' pace grew rapid and off rhythm as he grew closer. She felt him twitch inside of her and collapse across her back.

She dropped her knees and felt him mold his chest to her lower torso. Stiles' nose ran the length of her back before stopping in the dip of her lower back. He trailed his fingertips down the sweaty skin of her back and stopped at the dimples at the bottom of her spine. He trailed his fingertips back up her back and splayed his hands across her ribs, his chest resting between her legs.

She could feel his breath panting against her back, his chest rising and falling rapidly against her backside. Her breath was coming fast. She could still hear her blood pounding in her ears, her heart thundering in her chest cavity. She shivered when Stiles' lips pressed against the dip in her lower back.

She felt him start to shake with silent laughter against her legs. She smiled lazily and hummed. "Wow." Stiles lifted his head and barked loudly. "Wow is an understatement. I think that's the hottest sex we've ever had."

Keeva slowly rolled onto her back; Stiles resting his chin on her belly bellow her bellybutton. "Well, don't get ahead of yourself, son. We have years ahead of us." He smiled darkly and lifted himself to claim her lips.

They kissed languidly for several minutes before Stiles pulled back and sat up. "We should head back. We have things to do, people to interrogate." Sarcasm dripped from his lips like water. Keeva sighed and sat up, straightening her clothes. They never even got undressed. "Fine, but when we get home…" Stiles smirked when she didn't finish. "Oh it's on."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Keeva groaned internally as she trailed behind Lydia down the hall. "Come on, anyone who says they're not supposed to tell anyone is really dying to tell someone." She didn't understand how the queen bee could wear high heels to school on a daily basis. "Why do you want to know?" Lydia quizzed.

"I can't tell you that." Lydia stopped. "Then I'm not telling you." Keeva rolled her eyes. "But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to… tell me?" That didn't even sound legit in her head. She shook herself and kept walking. "Was that a question?" Keeva drew her eyebrows together. "It felt like a question, I think." Lydia shrugged. "Well, tell me if this feels like an answer. No." Keeva growled and sped up.

Erica shoved Stiles against the wall. "Ow. Hey, Erica." She seethed. "Why is your girlfriend asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" Stiles stared accusingly at the nails turned claws that were currently pressed against his chest. "Why you bringing out that claws on camera?" He gestured to the newly mounted security system on the wall across from them.

She removed her hand like she'd been burned. "That's right. You want to play catwoman," He pulled his backpack higher up his shoulder. "I'll be your Batman." He pushed past her. "If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents they're about half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills Cemetery." Stiles' eyes widened marginally.

Keeva had abandoned her ploy with Lydia when Stiles had easily tracked her down and explained his encounter with Erica. They were speed walking down the hall after the she-wolf and Keeva was livid. "That bitch." Stiles scoffed.

Keeva rolled her eyes. "Okay, wait." They spotted Erica down the hall and sped up to catch up with her. They crowded either side of her. "Do you know how they died?" Stiles asked. "Maybe." Keeva rolled her eyes at the vague response. "If you tell me why you're so interested?"

Both teens were silent. "It's him isn't it?" Stiles snapped his eyes to Keeva and then to the back of Erica's head. "What? Who? Him who?" Keeva's breath was coming fast. "The test didn't work but it's still him. It's Jackson."

"You can't tell Derek, Erica." Keeva pleaded. The blonde turned accusing eyes to the smaller girl. "There's a lot more to this that you don't know about." Stiles finished. Erica didn't look away from Keeva. "Just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you the license to go around destroying people."

Erica turned viciously towards Stiles. "Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me." Stiles had the conscience to look embarrassed. "I used to have the worst crush in the world on you." Stiles cocked his left eyebrow. "Yeah, you Stiles and you never once even noticed me."

Stiles and Keeva had turned their eyes to the slowly expanding pool of water leaking from beneath the locker room door. "Just like you're not noticing me right now." Erica turned around and drew her eyebrows together seconds before Scott was launched through the door.

Erica made a grab for Jackson while Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott. Both boys were quick to subdue just as Mr. Harris rounded the corner. "Hey! What's going on here? Mr. McCall, care to explain yourself?"

"Stilinski?" No one said a word. "Hey, you dropped this." Mr. Harris yanked an iPad out of Matt's hand before turning back to the group. "You and you." He pointed to Jackson and Scott but then paused. "Actually, all of you." He made a circle, stopping at Matt. "Detention, three o'clock."

The group of seven grudgingly entered the library, Harris already standing in the center of the room. He pointed to individual tables where they placed their bags. Keeva, Stiles, Erica and Scott sat at one table while Allison, Matt and Jackson sat at another.

Jackson glanced at Scott and pointed to them before addressing Harris. "We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these two tools." Harris blinked. "All these tools?"

Stiles interrupted him, gesturing to himself and Scott. "No, just us tools." Harris huffed and licked his lips. "Fine, you two over there." He pointed the table closest to the front desk. Scott and Stiles exchanged looks before standing and moving across the room.

"I'm going to kill him." Stiles held up a hand. "No, you're not. You're going to find who's controlling him and then you're going to save him." Stiles encouraged. Scott shook his head before turning back to Stiles. "No, you're right let's kill him." Stiles sagged and sighed. "Oh, no."

Stiles glanced up at Keeva who was positively glaring daggers at the blonde she-wolf. He looked away and turned his hazel eyes to Jackson's table. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and cocked his head to the side. "What if it's Matt?" Scott looked up. "I mean this whole thing comes back to the video."

Scott looked back at Matt who had just opened a back of potato chips. "Well, Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage." Stiles nodded. "Exactly. He's trying to through the suspicion off of him." Scott turned doubtful eyes to the back table. Matt slowly placed a chip in his mouth.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters and the mechanic working on you Jeep?" Stiles nods vigorously. "Yes!" Scott shakes his head. "Why?" Stiles sneers. "Because he's evil." Scott gapes with narrowed eyes. "You just don't like him"

Stiles shakes his head. "The guy bugs me I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." Scott and Stiles both turned to face Matt who was currently shaking the bag of chips in Jackson's face. Scott turned back to Stiles, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "Any other theories?"

Keeva turned her eyes to Erica. "Did you really have a crush on Stiles?" The blonde stilled and turned steady eyes to Keeva. She smiled. "Is someone jealous?" Keeva rolled her eyes and flattened her tank top of her belly. The bump was quite obvious now, even when she wore baggy clothes. "He got me pregnant." Erica arched an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair.

"Pregnant women can be insecure." Keeva rolled her eyes and rolled her pen between her fingers. "You're right but I'm not." She looked expectantly up at the blonde. Erica looked her up and down and snorted. "What?" Keeva drew her eyebrows together and Erica shook her head. "No matter how much this pains me to say it, I admire you, ginger."

Keeva snorted and shook her head. "Right back at'cha, Blondie." Erica smirked and went back to doodling on her notebook.

Keeva felt a breeze when Stiles and Scott rushed to the seats across from them after Harris left the room. "Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said. Erica looked up. "Maybe." She said. Keeva rolled her eyes and pressed the tip of her pen down hard on her paper.

"Talk." Erica narrowed her eyes before closing her notebook and crossing her arms over her chest. "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18."

Stiles gaped. "So, not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at 18?" He turned to Erica who just smirked. "Yep." Stiles leaned back in his chair. "There is something so deeply wrong with that."

Keeva smirked and nodded. "The world works in mysterious ways." Stiles glanced at her. "You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's in-box. He keeps everything." Scott turned and looked over his shoulder at Allison.

Suddenly the P.A. cracked and popped. "Scott McCall please report to the principal's office." Everyone looked up at the speaker, eyes cloudy with confusion. Keeva watched Scott slowly stand, confused, before he left the library.

Keeva leaned over closer to Erica to glance at her computer screen. Stiles bent over the table and peered over the top of the laptop. "Don't forget the dates." Erica nodded. "Passengers arrived at the hospital D.O.A. The estimated time of death…" She read over Erica's shoulder. "9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995." Stiles looked up and drew his eyebrows together.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15." Keeva met his gaze and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a small crease forming between her brows. Keeva looked over her shoulder when she heard Harris zip up his laptop case. They began to gather their things when he smirked and stopped.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving but none of you are." Stiles gaped and lowered himself back into his seat. "You may go when you're done with your re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Keeva sat heavily in her seat and slouched in her seat.

Keeva leaned her back against the bookshelf, Allison in front of her and the boys on either side. "So was it an accident or not?" Keeva shrugged. Allison glanced at both boys. "The word all over the report is 'Inconclusive.'" Stiles shrugged. Scott glanced up at his best friend. "Then his parents could have been murdered?"

Stiles nodded. "If they were then it falls in the line of the Kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers." Keeva narrowed her eyes and pushed off of the shelf. "But for Jackson?" Allison licked or lips. "Or for the whoever's controlling him?"

Stiles and Scott simultaneously shook their heads. "We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott stood up straight and moved towards the end of the aisle. "He's not going to…" He rounded the corner before Allison could finish.

Scott froze when he saw books scattered at the end of the aisle. He turned down the aisle and found a fallen Matt with cooks scattered all over. Suddenly, there was a terrible trembling as the shelves were violently shaken with an added weight as Jackson leapt across them.

The lights flickered and pieces of the ceiling tumbled down around him. Scott ducked his head beneath his arm. "Erica!" The she-wolf roared and turned around as Jackson leapt over her head. Stiles wrapped his arms around Keeva as they and Allison tumbled to the ground, books falling around them. Keeva glanced up when she heard Erica scream.

Scott whirled around and came face to face with a partially transformed Jackson. Jackson roared and shoved Scott across the room, toppling a cart of books. Scott groaned and raised his head before quickly rolling over and placing himself in front of his three crouched friends. They watched as Jackson stood sideways beside a blank chalkboard.

His head robotically fell back before flopping to the side, his mouth hanging open. His arm rose and he blindly began to trace words on the board. When he finished, his eyes roamed over them all before he leapt out of the window. "Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you." Keeva whispered.

"That's not intimidating at all." Stiles huffed. They slowly rose to their feet and stepped over the debris. Stiles looked down the aisle that Erica was in and balked. He jumped over fallen books and ceiling tiles, crouching down beside her. "Hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure." Scott rushed to Erica's other side and helped Stiles hold her still. Keeva glanced at Erica before she nudged Allison and the two checked over Matt. "He's still alive!" Allison called.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles called back. Keeva shook her head and, once she and Allison and gotten Matt turned over, she went to Erica. "Derek. Only to Derek." Stiles glanced at her. Scott ignored them in favor of Allison. "When we get her to the hospital…" Erica cut them off. "Derek. To Derek."

Allison didn't blink. "Go." Scott shook his head and leapt over the books towards Allison. "Hey, Scott!" Stiles objected. "I'm staying here with you." Keeva gaped and Allison shook her head. "They can't take her alone. Not like this. And Matt…I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go."

Scott shook her head. "This doesn't feel right." Allison shook her head. "It's okay." Scott gripped her hand in his. "No, it's not. No, it's not right." Keeva shook her head and brushed Erica's hair back from her face, tilting her head back slightly. "It doesn't mean anything." Scott shook his head. "But it feels like it." Allison looked up at him, her face vulnerable and open. "Scott, go. Go." Scott caved and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay."

Scott stood up and knelt beside Erica, taking her into his arms. Stiles took Keeva's hand and they rushed from the library. Scott gave Allison a lingering look before departing from the room.

Scott gingerly sat Erica down on the floor of the subway car, Stiles quickly swept in behind her, Keeva beside him. "Is she dying?" Keeva asked her cousin, brushing Erica's hair back. Derek met her eyes, scared. "She might, I don't…Which is why this is going to hurt."

Derek pushed her jacket sleeve up and twisted the bone violently. Keeva cringed and turned her head away when the distinct sound of snapping bone. Erica screamed the sound echoing off the walls and throughout the abandoned subway car.

She arched her back up and away from Derek and twisted the bone in the opposite direction breaking it twice. "You broke her arm!" Stiles screeched. Derek looked up at him. "It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really going to hurt."

Derek squeezed the already wounded appendage. Blood oozed out of Erica's arm and she screamed again. If anything, louder. Blood seeped from the wound and onto the floor of the subway car.

Erica panted heavily before she collapsed backwards against Stiles. He sat back and brushed her hair back away from her face. Erica looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. "Stiles," Keeva glanced up at him. "You make a good Batman." Keeva smiled down at Erica before she fell unconscious.

Keeva followed Derek out of the subway car and bit her thumbnail. "You know who it is." Derek didn't turn around. He turned to face her, her arms crossed over her chest, and sat down on an overturned bucket. "Jackson." She nodded and glanced over her shoulder.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Derek nodded and turned his eyes to the subway car where Scott and Stiles and Erica still resided. "Scott said he'd help you as a part of your pack. Stiles and I'll help, too."

Derek looked up at her. "He said he has one condition, though. He says you have to catch him, not kill him." Derek slowly stood. "And?" Keeva licked her lips and glanced over her shoulder. "And…" Keeva shook her head, exasperated. "And you have to do it his way." Derek narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't he tell me?" She smiled. "I thought you might take it better coming from me." Derek pressed his lips into a firm white line before nodded once.

Keeva smirked and pranced back to the subway car to fetch Stiles. It was getting late and the Sherriff was prone to asking questions ever since Stiles got slapped with a restraining order.

Stiles wrapped his arm tighter around Keeva's naked shoulders, her head pressed against his side with the moon shining across her face and his chest. She ran her open palm up his ribs and across his chest before tucking her fist beneath her chin. Stiles could feel her extended belly pressing against his side.

"What are we gonna do, Keeva?" He whispered in the darkness. Both were still wide awake and alert. She nuzzled his collarbone and sighed. "I don't know." She whispered. He turned his head from the ceiling to gaze out the window. The moon was a thin waxing crescent in the sky.

"I love you." She whispered against the side of his chest. Stiles blinked and turned his head to face her. He smiled gently down at her and kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent. Vanilla and lavender with that perfect hint of Keeva. He smiled gently against her hair.

He pulled away slightly and met her brown eyes. "I love you, too." She gave him a weary smile before burying her face back against his chest.


	8. Please

Chapter 8

Raving/Please

"Oh, what the hell is this?" Keeva glanced up from her meal in favor of looking at the Sheriff. She and Stiles had offered to bring the Sheriff dinner at the office so he wouldn't have to get out. Stiles reached across the desk and placed a soda in front of his father.

"That is a veggie burger." The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "Stiles, I asked for a hamburger." Keeva snorted and shook her head, turning back to her food. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy." Stiles gestured to his own salad.

The Sheriff lifted the lid from, what he thought, was his container of fries. It turned out to be celery and carrot sticks. "Oh, hell why're you trying to ruin my life?" Stiles scoffed and glanced at Keeva, munching happily on her cheeseburger and French fries with a strawberry milkshake.

"I'm trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it please?" The Sheriff shook his head and looked over at Keeva. He huffed and gaped at his son. "How come she gets a cheeseburger and I get celery sticks?" Stiles looked back at his girlfriend.

She was steadily growing larger. If he remembered correctly she was almost in her sixth month. For a small girl she didn't look super big. She wasn't waddling yet, which he assumed was a good thing. She wasn't super emotional which he was thankful for. All in all, she was still pretty mellow.

He turned back to his father, a single eyebrow raised. The Sheriff blinked. "Sheriff," Both turned to look at her. She hadn't looked up from her meal, her left leg bouncing to an invisible beat in her head. "I am extremely pregnant and craving an assortment of foods. I recommend that you applaud your son for not fighting with me on eating healthy at this particular moment in time." She looked up and smiled sweetly.

The Sheriff glanced at his son and just shook his head, forcing down his veggie burger. Stiles chucked and poured a decent amount of ranch dressing on his salad.

"Tell me what you found." The Sheriff shook his head. "No, I am not sharing confidential police work with a teenager." Stiles leaned back and sucked nosily on his drink. "Is that it on the board behind you?" His dad looked over his shoulder and waved his hand. "Don't look at that. Avert your eyes. Hey!"

Keeva licked the salt from her lips and wiped her hands on her jeans before standing and maneuvering around the back of the Sheriff's chair. "I see arrows. Pointing to pictures." The Sheriff sighed in exasperation and flopped back against his chair. "Fine. I found something. The mechanic, the couple who were murdered, they all had something in common."

Keeva half turned to face them. "All three of them?" The sheriff glanced at her. "Yeah, and you know what I always say. One's an accident, two's coincident," Stiles nodded and took a deep breath. "Three's a pattern."

The sheriff held up a hand. "The mechanic, the husband, the wife, all the same age. All 24." Stiles drew his eyebrows together. "What about Mr. Lahey? Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24."

Keeva turned back to the board and glanced over the pictures. "Which made me think that either A. Lahey's murder wasn't connected or B. the ages were a coincidence until I found this."

Keeva turned to the desk when Sheriff Stilinski handed a file to Stiles. "Which would be C." Stiles carefully took the folder from his dad and opened it. "Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Cameron?"

"Died in Combat." The sheriff nodded. "But if her were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be?" Stiles looked up at Keeva and sat back in his seat. "24."

Keeva bit the corner of her bottom lip and turned back to the board, crossing her arms over her chest. "What if same age means same class?" Stiles looked up and stood, standing to her left, the sheriff on her right. "Did you think of that?" Stiles glanced at his dad. The sheriff had his thumbnail pressed between his teeth.

"Yeah…I would've, look I just got Lahey's file two hours ago." Stiles gaped at his dad. "Two hours? Dad, people could be dying." The sheriff nodded emphatically. "I aware of that, thank you." Stiles shook his head and turned back to the board.

"Same class." Stiles and his dad turned to face each other at the same time before quickly rummaging through random desk drawers. Keeva stepped closer to the map. "Okay, this is it. Class of 2006, they all went to Beacon Hills." Keeva looked over at him. "Including Isaac's brother."

She left the board and joined them, hovering over files and yearbooks, at the desk. "So what if they knew each other?" Keeva blinked and looked up at the Sheriff. "Two of them were married." She pointed out. The sheriff nodded. "Maybe they all just hung out."

"They could've had the same classes together, they could've…" He stopped. Stiles leaned forward ever so slightly. "What?" The sheriff looked up. "Same teacher."

Stiles and Keeva pressed close together to get a good look at the small picture in the top right hand corner of the paper. Adrian Harris stared coldly back at them. "There it is. They all had his class?" Stiles looked up at his dad. The sheriff nodded. "All four. Now, I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in but this, kid, this is definitely a pattern."

"Give me the 2006 yearbook, these names," He jabbed his finger down against the class roster. "Need faces." Keeva shuffled through the books piled on the corner of the desk. "Which one?" The sheriff picked up his phone and pressed some buttons. "One with everyone in that chemistry class. If the killer's not done killing,"

She nodded. "Then one of them's next." The sheriff met her gaze and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it's Stilinski."

Keeva sat in the passenger side of the jeep, her black converse propped up on the dashboard, a 2006 yearbook still in her lap. She stuck her right index finger in her mouth before flipping the page. "So, they all knew each other but who could they have murdered, together, that would've warranted this extreme revenge plot?"

She turned her head to the side to gauge Stiles' reaction. He shrugged and shook his head. "I really have no idea. Is there anything that suggests they knew each other outside of chemistry?" Keeva sighed and shook her head. "I haven't found anything yet but I still have half a book to look through. How much farther?"

Stiles slowed before coming to a stop and putting the jeep in park. "We're here." Keeva looked up and plopped her feet on the floor, sighing before she got out of the car. "Better not keep them waiting." Stiles rolled his eyes before pushing himself out of the car.

As they made their way to the door of the vet's office, Derek came up on the other side of Keeva. "Hey." She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey." Stiles looked over at him and jerked his chin towards him. "What's up?" Derek gave him a once over before turned back forward again. "Shut up." Stiles sucked in a deep breath through his nose and nodded once.

He jumped when he saw Isaac on his other side. "Holy shit. Where'd you come from?" He looked over at Derek. "Where'd he come from?" He was promptly ignored.

When they reached the door, Scott pushed it open and nodded at Isaac. "What's he doing here?" Stiles shrugged as he and Keeva slid between Scott and the door. "I need him." Derek said. Isaac smirked and placed himself in the back of the room.

"I don't trust him." Isaac scoffed. "Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Keeva shook her head and pushed past all the testosterone to the back part of the office. "Oh, my god." She seethed. "Where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?" Derek asked Scott.

"That depends." Keeva turned at the sound of Dr. Deaton's voice. "Your friend Jackson. Are you planning to kill him or save him?" Scott stepped forward.

"Save him."

"Kill him."

Derek and Scott exchanged glances as Isaac and Keeva attempted to smother their laughter. "Save him." Scott emphasized. "Save him." Deaton looked at Derek before nodding slowly. "Follow me."

The group of five followed Deaton to his back room with all of his medical equipment. Scott ushered them to gather around the operating table. Keeva hoisted herself up on the cabinet leaning against the wall behind the table. Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Derek stood in a row on one side as Deaton placed a wooden box of marked mason jars in the center of the metal table.

He removed a single jar and Isaac reached for another one. Derek snagged his wrist and shoved it back down to his side. "Watch what you touch." Isaac sighed and rolled his eyes. "So," Isaac leaned down and rested his forearms against the table top. "What are you? Some kind of witch?" Deaton flicked his gaze to Isaac's. "No. I'm a veterinarian." Isaac opened his mouth to retort but no words came out.

"I don't see anything here that's going to be an affective defense against a paralytic toxin." Derek blinked and rotated his jaw. "We're open to suggestions."

"What about an affective offense?" Isaac was irritated. Keeva kicked her legs against the cabinet. "We already tried. I almost took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." Deaton drew his eyebrows together. "Has it show any weaknesses?"

Keeva hopped off the cabinet and stepped up beside Stiles. "Well, it can't swim." All eyes turned to her. "Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked her. "No, he's the captain of the swim team." Stiles answered. Deaton took a deep breath. "Essentially, you're trying to catch two people."

Deaton turned away and rummaged through something on the counter behind him. He came back around and held up a small medallion between his thumb and pointer finger. "A puppet and a puppeteer." He placed the medallion flat on the table. "One killed the husband and the other had to kill the wife. Do we know why?"

Keeve crossed her arms over her chest and Stiles bit the end of his thumbnail. "I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant, too and she maybe was murdered." Scott said. Isaac lifted his head, his face thoughtful. "I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Keeva looked at Isaac who appeared to be far away in his own world. "The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies, too." Stiles drew his eyebrows together. "Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Isaac looked away and quirked a brow. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

Deaton jumped. "Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right?" Derek nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him? What if," Deaton picked up a jar from his case. "Something that affects the kanima," He turned the jar over and made a circle around the medallion. "Also affects the master."

Isaac looked up at Deaton. "Meaning what?" Scott's face lit up like an idea came to him. "Meaning we can catch them." Deaton nodded. "Both of them." Stiles finished.

Stiles put the jeep in park in front of the high school. He pulled his back from the backseat and turned his head when Scott and Keeva jumped out of the car. "There's got to be another way to get tickets." Stiles slammed his door shut. "It's a secret show there's only one way and it's a secret."

Keeva linked hands with Stiles as they walked up the sidewalk to the east doors of the building. "Hey." All three turned at the sound of Matt's voice. "Do any of you know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day?" Keeva glanced up at Stiles and bit her bottom lip.

Stiles shrugged. "Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt." Matt narrowed his eyes and looked away from Stiles and down at Keeva. "I had a concussion." Keeva cocked her head to the side. "Nobody got seriously hurt." Matt sneered at her. "I was in the ER for six hours."

Stiles scoffed and pulled her slightly behind him. "You know what, Matt. Your little bump on the head is about," He crouched down and held his hand five inches from the sidewalk. "This high on our list of problems right now." Scott looked around to make sure no one was watching them before he stepped forward.

"Are you okay?" Matt met Scott's eyes and licked his lips. "Yeah I'm fine now. So you didn't get any tickets last night either?" Scott shook his head. "Are they still selling?" Matt shook his head. "No but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Seems like everyone's going to be there."

Matt turned a walked away, Stiles scoffed and looked down at Keeva. Scott shook his head and turned to face them. "I don't like him." Stiles rested a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Hey, are you sure about this?" Scott took a deep breath. "Last time, whoever's controlling him had to kill someone because he didn't finish the job so what do you think he's going to do this time?"

Stiles opened his mouth and closed a like a fish. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Be there when it happens." Scott nodded and the three walked down the sidewalk.

Scott and Stiles were leaning against the one of the lockers in the locker room talking to Danny when Finstock pushed his office door open. "Can anybody tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?"

Stiles leaned towards Scott. "I thought you were supposed to watch him?" Finstock turned his eyes to Stiles. "Stilinski, Jackson?" Stiles stood up straight and rested his hands on his hips. "I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him." Finstock narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and when was that?" Stiles pursed his lips and rocked back on his heels. "Last time I saw him. Definitely when I saw him last." Scott jerked his head around to face him and Stiles nodded.

Finstock leaned over down to Danny's level. "Danny, tell Jackson not to miss anymore practices closer to the championship." Danny nodded. "Sure coach." Finstock stood up and looked at each face. "That goes for all of you. I should be coaching collage." Finstock pulled his office door closed.

"Sorry, I only got two myself." Stiles scoffed. "Well, do you have a date yet?" Danny gaped. "I'm working on it." Stiles nodded vigorously and straightened. "Okay, okay how about you give us the tickets and you devote your life to abstinence."

They were both grabbed from behind. Isaac pulled them against his arms and rolled his eyes. "How do you two losers even survive?" Stiles huffed and sagged against the firm grip on his practice jersey. "What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling." Isaac sighed and his eyes caught sight of another boy on the team passing a ticket to his friend.

He released Scott and pushed Stiles behind him slightly and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Wait here boys." Stiles and Scott watched him walk away with confused eyes. "What is he doing?"

Stiles' eyebrows shot up into his hairline when a heavy thud echoed throughout the room as Isaac shoved both boys up against the lockers. Scott and Stiles flinched. Scott gaped and licked his lips. "That's excessive." Stiles said.

Another loud bang echoed throughout the room. "That'll bruise." A metal clang sounded through the ears. "Wow. Okay." Scott scoffed as Isaac came back towards them, a ticket in each hand. Isaac turned back around, a smile gracing his face. "Enjoy the show."

Keeva held up a glass vile of a clear liquid. Stiles squinted and leaned forward. "Ketamine?" She looked over at Deaton who nodded. "It's the same stuff we use on dogs just a higher dosage." Scott licked his lips. "If you can get close enough to Jackson it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." Scott reached forward and picked up the needle gun and the vile.

"This," Deaton held up a mason jar of, what looked like, black ash. "is some of what you'll use to create the barrier." He pointed to Stiles. "This part is for you, Stiles." Stiles looked up and his mouth fell open slightly. "Only you." Keeva looked her boyfriend over. He looked a little sick. "That sounds like a lot of pressure." He picked up the jar from the table.

"Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure filled task for me?" Scott looked over at him and Stiles shrugged. "It's from the mountain ash tree." Everyone looked at Keeva. "It's believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. The whole office is lined with ashwood. It makes it difficult for people like Scott and I to cause trouble."

Deaton nodded and Stiles sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Deaton nodded. "They'll be trapped."

Stiles rested his hands on his hips and Scott nodded. "Doesn't sound too hard." Stiles nodded. "Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

Stiles blew out a breath and rocked back on his heels. Keeva bit her bottom lip. "If you're saying I need to light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Deaton smiled. "Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing until they imagine when they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

Stiles nodded slowly and Keeva crossed around the table and wrapped her hands around his bicep. "Force of will." He didn't look convinced. "Hey," Keeva shook his arm. He turned to face her and rested his hands on her hips. She pulled him closer to her form and cupped his face. "If this is going to work you have to believe it."

He nodded and took a deep breath, resting his forehead against hers. She rubbed her nose against his and ran her hands through his hair. "It'll work." She whispered. He let out a trembling sigh.

Stiles took Keeva's hand and they left the house, the Sheriff coming up the drive. Keeva stopped and squeezed Stiles' hand before walking around to the passenger side of the jeep. The sheriff stopped in front of his son. "What's wrong?" The sheriff looked up at his son. "Nothing." Stiles shook his head. "Where's your gun?" The sheriff sighed. "I left it at the station along with my badge."

Stiles' eyes widened and his jaw fell open. Keeva looked at her hands rested in her lap. "What?" The sheriff shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk about this later." Stiles took a step towards his dad. "Dad," The sheriff held up a hand. "Don't worry about it." Stiles shook his head. "Dad," The sheriff sighed and turned back around to face Stiles.

"It was decided that the son of the police chief stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorney did not reflect well on the county." Stiles looked up, his eyes foggy. "They fired you."

The sheriff shook his head. "No, just a leave of absence. Don't worry." Stiles looked away and shook his head. "Did they say it was temporary?" The sheriff shook his head. "Actually no. It's fine, don't worry about it. We're going to be fine." He turned away and slowly began to walk back into the house.

Stiles shook his head. "Dad, I don't get it. Why aren't you angry at me?" The sheriff shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I don't want to feel any worse by yelling at my son." Stiles closed his mouth and watched his dad walk away. "Ah, shit." Stiles shuffled his keys in his hand and pulled open his door.

Keeva glanced at him and wrapped her hand around his on the gear shift. He looked over at her and smiled tersely. "Ready?" She gave him a small smiled before nodding. "Let's go."

They pulled into the warehouse parking lot and Scott tumbled out of the back of the jeep. The three of them circled around to the trunk of the jeep. Scott pulled the lid up pulled out his backpack. "You okay?" Scott asked. Stiles looked over at Scott. "Yeah, why?" Scott shrugged. "You didn't say anything the whole way here."

Stiles shrugged and shook his head. "I'm fine. Just grab the other bag." Scott didn't move. "I can't. Remember? Deaton said you had to do it alone." Stiles huffed. "Okay, this plan is really starting to suck."

Scott turned his head to the entrance to the warehouse and shook his head. "No, not here. Not now." Stiles and Keeva watched as Scott jogged to the doors. "Wait, Scott!" He didn't turn around. "Plan officially sucks." Keeva whispered. Stiles snorted.

Stiles tossed the bag against the back wheel of the jeep and shook his head. Keeva came around behind him and rested her hands on his hips. "You start with your plan and I'll find a way inside, okay?" Stiles nodded and turned back around, running his hands down her back.

Keeva peered around the archway and quickly scampered inside. She looked over the heads of the crowd. She spotted Isaac and Erica sauntering through the crowd. She stepped up beside Erica and the she-wolf glanced down at her. "Welcome to the party." Keeva rolled her eyes and she quickly stepped through the plastic strips obscuring the doorway. Their eyes easily scanned the crowd before they walked into the swarming bodies.

The music was loud and Keeva could feel it pumping through her veins. She easily kept up with Isaac and Erica as they made their way to the other side of the room in search of Scott. He popped up around the corner and nodded at Isaac before handing him the needle gun. "Why me?" Scott looked around, making sure they wouldn't be over heard.

"Because I've got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan. You've got to do interveiniously which means in the vein. You find him, you pull back on this plunger, right here." Keeva looked around at the writhing bodies, checking for eavesdroppers and Jackson. "In the neck's probably going to be the easiest. So you find the vein, jam it in there and pull back on the trigger. Be careful."

Isaac chuckled and looked up at Scott. "I doubt I'll even slightly hurt him." Scott caught his eyes. "No, I mean you." Isaac looked up, surprised. "I don't want you to get hurt." Keeva bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. Erica smirked as Scott walked away. Isaac turned to her and rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Keeva stayed back and let Erica and Isaac do their thing. They easily spotted Jackson and Erica gripped the back of his neck, pressing her lips behind his ear. She wrapped her arms around both boys' neck as they pressed their lips to hers. Keeva saw Isaac pull the needle from his back pocket.

Jackson sunk his claws roughly into their arms and they both went down. Keeva jerked up and made to go to them but Scott held her back. "I can't let you do that." She jerked away from him but he wouldn't let up. "No, Keeva." She sneered and stood by, watching helplessly.

Isaac had enough stamina left to stand and pick up the needle. He came up behind Jackson and wrapped one arm around his chest and pressed the needle against his neck. Jackson sank against him and Isaac dragged him away towards a darkened alcove.

Keeva stood with her thumbnail firmly secure between her teeth as Erica and Isaac examined an unconscious Jackson. The door to their little hiding place opened and Stiles popped in. "He okay?" He asked her. She nodded and jerked her chin towards Jackson. "Well," Isaac stepped towards the prone form in the chair. "Let's find out." He threw out his claws and made to slash Jackson across the chest.

Jackson's arm shot out and grabbed Isaac's wrist, bending it backwards. Isaac gasped and fell to his knees before jerked away and behind Stiles. Stiles raised his hands and nodded. "Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Erica nodded, frightened.

Isaac groaned. "I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Keeva nodded and stepped forward. "Well, apparently this is all we're going to get." She gestured to Jackson. "So, let's hope that whoever was controlling him decided to show up tonight." Erica nodded.

Keeva's eyes widened when Jackson's suddenly opened. "I'm here." They turned towards the gravel laden layered sound that resonated throughout Jackson's chest. "I'm right here with you."

Stiles took slow steps towards Jackson before kneeling down in front of him. "Jackson is that you?" Keeva stepped up carefully behind him. "Us. We're all here." Stiles took a deep breath and adjusted his weight carefully on the balls of his feet. Keeva glanced back at Erica and Isaac.

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked quietly. "We're the ones killing murderers." Stiles sucked in a breath. "So then all the people you've killed so far…" Jackson cut him off. "Deserved it."

Keeva rested her hands on Stiles' shoulders. "You see we have a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles brought a hand up to cover hers. "Anything can break if enough pressure's applied."

Stiles sucked on his teeth. "So the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Jackson didn't move. "All. Each and every one." Stiles narrowed his eyes and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "Well, who did they murder?" Stiles' voice was trembling. "Me." Stiles froze and narrowed his eyes. "Wait. What? What do you mean?" Jackson's face sneered and he snarled. "They murdered me."

Keeva slowly backed away and Erica and Isaac slowly stood, their faces wide and fearful. Stiles turned his head to face them before slowly turning his eyes back to Jackson. His eyes were yellow and orange, slatted like a snakes. "They murdered me."

Stiles stood up and backed away from Jackson. He stopped in front of Keeva and she wrapped her hands around his arm. Jackson's right arm began to move shakily up, resting on his thigh. "Okay, ketamine the man needs more ketamine." Stiles stated. Isaac held up an empty vile. "We don't have anymore."

Stiles blinked and turned his head to face him. "You used the whole bottle?" Isaac shrugged half-heartedly. Keeva glanced behind her when Erica tapped incessantly on her shoulder. She turned to look at her before following the blondes terrified gaze to Jackson. She then proceeded to squeeze the shit out of Stiles' hand until he looked up.

Four sets of petrified eyes stared, unwavering at the trembling form of Jackson.

He stood and cocked his head to the left before the shrillest hiss left his throat. "Okay, out everybody out." Erica wrapped her hand around Keeva's and Isaac gripped a fistful of Stiles' hoodie in his hand as the group of four bolted for the door and slammed it shut behind them.

They pressed their backs against the door. "Okay, find something to press against the door." They didn't have time to search before the wall beside them was obliterated by Jackson slamming bodily through it.

Stiles rushed Keeva back the way they came, blending with the crowd. They stepped down and away from the crowd, searching desperately for Scott. Stiles tugged her hand. "Come on." They stepped off the ledge and circled around to the jeep, Derek running up behind them. "Hey." Keeva whispered.

Derek nodded to them and placed his hands on his hips. "So, we kind of lost Jackson inside." Derek turned his head to Stiles. "But it's…" He stopped when he saw Erica and Isaac step out onto the ledge. "Oh, my God it's working." Stiles turned proud eyes to Derek. "I did something."

Derek and Keeva looked up when a roar resonated through the air. "Scott." Stiles looked up. "What?" Derek looked at him. "Break it." Stiles' eyes widened. "What? No way!" Keeva jerked his arm. "Scott's dying." Stiles looked at her. "Wait, what? How do you know that?"

Derek huffed. "Oh, my God! Stiles! I just know! Break it!" Stiles nodded. "Okay." Stiles got down on his knees and placed his hands over a section of the ashwood. He waved them to the sides and a six inch gap formed in the circle. Derek bounded over it and raced towards the warehouse.

Stiles, Keeva, Isaac and Erica sat quietly in the waiting room of the vet's office. Keeva was curled up against Stiles' side, one of his hands clasped in both of hers. Her head was rested on his shoulder and her feet curled beneath her. Stiles rested his head on the wall behind her, his eyes examining the ceiling.

"What is going on?" She whispered against his shoulder. Stiles shook his head and took a deep breath. No one said a word. Everything was silent.


	9. Heaven

Party Guessed/Heaven

Keeva was sitting in the subway car in the seat in front of Derek. She shook her head and leaned back against Stiles who was beside her. Stiles looped his arm through hers and rested his open palm flat on her belly. She was almost due. Just a few more weeks and she'd be ready to pop.

Keeva sighed and looked up when Scott stepped into the car. "We can't save Jackson." Derek shook his head once. "We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott, but I've never seen anything like this." Scott glanced at Keeva and Stiles.

"The moon's just going make him stronger." Scott looked up. "Then how do we stop him?" Derek sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't even know if we can." Scott huffed. "Maybe we should just let the Argent's handle it."

Derek shook his head and cracked his knuckles. "I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Keeva sighed and leaned forward, resting her hand on Derek's shoulder. "But you didn't turn him into this." Derek glanced back at her and smiled stiffly. "This happened because of something in his past, right?"

Derek shook his head. "That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple." Scott shuffled his feet and leaned forward. "What do you mean? What are you not telling me?" Derek sighed and looked at him. "Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" Stiles snorted and thunked the back of his head against the window. Keeva smirked and leaned back against him.

"Because you always are keeping something from me." Derek snorted and shook his head. "Well, maybe I do it to protect you." Scott snorted and rolled his eyes, leaned against the metal pole beside him. "Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Derek cocked and eyebrow. "Go home, Scott. Sleep, heal. Make sure your friends are safe because the full moon's coming and with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one."

Derek stood and disappeared out the back door of the subway train. Stiles released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and gently nudged Keeva's back, urging her up and out of the seat. She waddled beside Scott and crossed her arms. Stiles sighed. "Cryptic much." Keeva rolled her eyes. "He wasn't being cryptic."

Stiles snorted and began to leave the subway train. "Need a ride Scott?" The teen wolf looked up and nodded at his friend before following them up the stairs and into the darkened woods.

Keeva had trouble getting to sleep that night and eventually gave up at seven in the morning. She rolled over onto her side and slowly sat up, swinging her swollen frame up and out of the bed. She huffed. "I'm going to be glad when you're out of me for good. Then I can wear my old clothes again. I can sleep on my stomach and I won't have as bitch of a time getting out of bed."

She sucked in a sharp breath when she felt a quick pain in her lower abdomen. She held still and breathed deeply when it passed. Megan had moved in three weeks before to help monitor the pregnancy better and be there if Keeva went into labor early. Keeva was relatively confident that she wasn't going to give birth anytime soon but the world worked in mysterious ways.

She had to stop twice during her morning routine to catch her breath but was only assaulted with one more pain before she was ready. She ventured back into the bedroom with a pair of Stiles' athletic shorts and one of his Slow Kids at Play band t-shirts and a pair of Nike flip flops on. She squatted down and kissed his forehead, making sure to leave a note before she waddled downstairs.

She sighed sadly when she saw the sheriff passed out on the couch but didn't stop. In hindsight, she probably should have checked in with Megan before leaving but, as they say, hindsight's 20/20.

It was still early in the morning when she got to Derek's and her pains were getting worse. She was starting to worry. She waddled down the stairs and her breath whistled out between her lips. She slowly lowered herself to the bottom step and leaned her elbows back against the step behind her.

She ignored Derek when he came out of the train with an old wooden trunk. All three betas were spread out around the space. Isaac was leaning against a pillar a few feet away from her, Boyd was leaning against the side of the train behind Derek and Erica framed the doorway. She was the only one who was taking stock of Keeva's position. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she was biting her bottom lip. Her brown eyes flicked back from Derek to Keeva.

Isaac bent at the waist and traced the triskele burned on the inside of the chest cover. "What is that?" Boyd swallowed. "It's a triskele." Derek turned surprised eyes to him. "Spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Derek nodded once. "Do you know what it means to me?"

Boyd took a deep breath. Erica glanced back at a rhythmically breathing Keeva. "Alpha, beta, omega?" Derek looked at each beta. "That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Beta's can become alpha's and alpha's can fall to beta's or even omega's." Isaac clasped his hands behind his back and sucked on his teeth. "Like Scott?" Derek turned to him. "Scott's with us."

Isaac looked around the room and drew his brows together when he passed over Keeva but he didn't say anything. "Really? Where is he now?" Derek sighed. "He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry. He's not going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will." Derek pulled out a thick leather belt fixed with chains. "There's a price you pay with this kind of power. You get the ability to heal. But tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find."

Erica smirked and looked up when Keeva gasped. "Good thing I had my period last week then? Is she okay?" Derek snapped his jaw closed and dropped his arm, turned to look at Keeva who was gasping on the lower step. "Keeva? What are you doing?"

She glanced over at Derek and gave him a shaky smile. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and, on shaky legs, waddled towards the pack. Isaac stood tense and Derek looked her over intently. "Keeva," She smiled and stopped in front of him, placing her hands on his forearms.

He held her elbows in his hands and looked down at her. "Derek, I think you should call Megan." Derek looked up at Boyd and jerked his head to the side. Boyd nodded vigorously and rushed off to the back of the station where his cell phone was. "And why do I need to do that?" Keeva grimaced and licked her lips, looking up at him. "Because I think my water broke."

Derek jerked his head down and, sure enough, a small puddle of water was gathering at Keeva's feet. "Shit." Derek looked up at Isaac and nodded. "Isaac, find a place for her to get comfortable." Isaac jumped into action and gently picked Keeva up bridal style before disappearing inside the train. Derek rounded on Erica. "Erica, call Stiles and make sure he gets here as fast as he can." Erica nodded and scampered off the way Boyd had come just as he reappeared.

"She's on her way. She said she was already out running errands and she'd be here soon." Derek nodded. "Good. Okay." The two wolves just stared at each other. "Now what?" Boyd asked. Derek smiled. "Now, we wait."

Stiles flipped through another page of the 2006 yearbook. He shook his head and licked his lips. He didn't look up when his dad stopped in his doorway. "Hey, what are you doing?" Stiles sighed and replied, exasperated, "Homework." Sheriff Stilinski walked away, accepting the excuse.

He peeked his head back around and, with narrowed eyes, shot back, "It's spring break." Stiles froze and clicked his teeth together. His dad stepped into the room, a knowing look on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" Stiles hummed. "You know, just satisfying my own curiosity." Stilinski reached around Stiles' arms and closed the book. "We brought in Harris for questioning… they brought him in."

Stiles' face lit up. "And?" Stilinski nodded. "And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders." Stiles' shook his head. "For all of them?" Stilinski took a deep breath and nodded. "Enough of them." Stiles sighed and shook his head. "With what proof?"

"You remember the couple in the trailer? Tire tracks near by match Harris's car." Stiles sneered and shook his head, scrambling to reopen the yearbook. "Well, that's not enough." His father reached around again and closed the book. "Same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it. A quote from Einstein." Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what quote?" His dad sighed and shook his head. "Something about imagination and knowledge."

Stiles sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Imagination is more important than knowledge. Yeah I saw the same car parked outside the rave." His dad drew his eyebrows together. "That means you're a witness. You're going to have to give a statement."

Stiles sat up and took a deep breath. "What about the concert promoter Cara. She wasn't in Harris's class? What does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris?" His dad shook his head and cut him off. "It doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the sight of three murders. That's damning evidence." Stiles licked his lips and relaxed back into his chair. "No, it's not enough."

The sheriff leaned back and sat on the edge of Stiles' desk. "I thought you hated this guy?" Stiles leafed quickly through the book, not meeting his dad's gaze. "I don't hate him, alright? He hates me. And, yeah, if he killed them all, lock the psycho up but there's something missing. There's got to be something missing." The sheriff licked his lips and leaned down. "You don't have to solve this for me."

Stiles looked away and shrugged. "I have to do something." His dad moved away and froze, his gaze caught on a photo in the book. Stiles drew his eyebrows together. "What?" The sheriff gaped down at the book. "Look at the swim team." Stiles turned back to his desk and examined the faces of the 2006 swim team. "Dad, the coach. It's Isaac's dad."

Both men jumped when Stiles' phone began to ring. "Jesus." Stiles blindly reached for the technology and hit Accept without looking at the ID. "Hello?" He shot up. "What? What do mean? No, no, no, no, no. She's not due for another three weeks. Okay, alright." Stiles hung up and looked at his dad. "Keeva's in labor."

They just looked at each other for a minute before the sheriff shoved Stiles back. "Why are you still here?" Stiles raced out the door and down the stairs, disappearing out the door. "I'll call you!" He shouted over his shoulder. He slid into the front seat of his jeep and the only thing running through his mind as he sped down the street was the fact that they hadn't picked a name yet.

The ugliest noise Keeva had ever heard in her entire life rippled through the station as she arched up off the mattress in the back of the subway. She had one of Derek's hands and one of Erica's as they sat on either side of her. Isaac and Boyd had disappeared into the woods some time ago and they were all just waiting for Stiles. Keeva refused to give birth until he was there.

Megan was kneeling between her spread legs with a never ending pile of towels, at least four bowls of hot water, scissors, a nose sucker and blankets. Keeva sobbed and collapsed back onto the mattress. "Where the fuck is he?!" Erica cringed and frantically peered over her shoulder, sagging with relief when she saw Stiles fly down the stairs a leap over the last four before he sprinted towards them.

"I'm here! Let's go! Why aren't we at the hospital?" Stiles was the first person to even wonder that. Megan sighed. "She's progressing too quickly. We have deliver here." Derek and Erica practically disappeared from her side and let Stiles slide in with ease behind her with his legs on either side of her and his hands griping hers. "You got this, baby. Come on." Keeva whined and arched her neck back against Stiles' shoulder.

Megan peered down between Keeva's legs and wrapped her hands around her ankles. "Okay, Keeva, I'm going to need you to bear down and push when I say, okay? Ready? Push!" Keeva leaned forward and used every internal muscle she had to push down on the life form inside of her. She sobbed when she didn't feel anything happen and collapsed back against Stiles.

She felt like her internal organs were being ripped out and that she was being split open down the middle. "Nothing's happening." Megan nodded. "That's because the baby's in breech." Keeva looked up, startled. She felt Stiles freeze behind her. "What?" He asked, shocked. Megan nodded slowly. "He's coming out backwards. I'm going to have to reach in and turn him." Keeva frantically shook her head and, if possible, backed up closer to Stiles.

"Keeva, it has to happen." Keeva sobbed and tried to close her legs but Megan was there, keeping them open. She looked over her shoulder. "Derek! I need you and Isaac to come in here and keep her still." Derek and Isaac were suddenly there, looking way to comfortable with the sight before them. "What?"

Megan nodded to Keeva. "With what you are, I need you to hold her down, keep her still. She'll fight me." Everyone stopped after she spoke her first four words. You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. Megan sighed, exasperated. "I know what you are, my family is a well-known clan of witches. We know what goes on. I'm not stupid, now do as I say."

Derek quickly got over his shock and moved to Keeva's left while Isaac knelt at her right. "This just might put me off of sex forever." Stiles glared at the teen but the right corner of his lips curled just so. Megan looked up at Stiles. "Daddy, you need to keep her from moving too much up top for this to work right." Stiles nodded jerkily and tightened his legs on her sides and wrapped his arms around her chest.

Megan looked at every male face and then at Keeva's. "Okay, mom, here we go."

Keeva thought she was in pain before but when Megan reached inside of her and turned her baby's body around, she was sure that she was being ripped in half. It was over almost faster than it began but Keeva was weeping. Tears were streaming down her face and hitting Stiles' shirt in fat droplets. "We're never having sex again."

Stiles chuckled and smoothed her hair down, kissing her temple. "Okay, baby, okay. You just focus and we'll talk about that later." Derek smirked and looked at Megan. "Ready?" She nodded and looked up at Keeva. "Okay, push, Keeva." Keeva leaned forward and bore down, stopping when she felt light headed.

"Good, good, job. One more and you can hold him." Keeva nodded tiredly and took a deep breath. "Ready? Push!" She pushed again and felt instant relief when he slid out of her into Megan's arms. "He's so beautiful, Keeva. He's so beautiful." Stiles repeated his mantra over and over.

Keeva collapsed back against Stiles' chest and her chest heaved. She peered through half lidded eyes at her baby and smiled, reaching her arms forward for him. Megan smiled tenderly and, after wiping him clean and clearing his airways, wrapped him in a blanket and gently handed him off to his exhausted mother.

Stiles rested his chin on Keeva's shoulder and ran his pointer finger over the top of the baby's already dark head of hair. She smiled and kissed Keeva's temple. "What's his name?" Keeva and Stiles both looked up at Isaac.

Keeva looked over her shoulder and met Stiles' eyes. "Jamie Daniel." Stiles smiled tenderly before leaning down to gently press his lips to hers. "That's a good name." Megan said. Derek nodded and motioned for Isaac to stand. He did and the two looked down at the little family. "How are you feeling Keeva?"

She looked up at her cousin. "I feel fine. I can feel myself healing. I'll be good as new in a few hours." Derek nodded. "That's great." He smiled before he and Isaac left the train car.

Several hours later, Stiles and Keeva had relocated to the Stilinski house and were sitting on Stiles' bed. Stiles had his back pressed against the headboard with Keeva's back pressed against his chest. Jamie was sleeping soundly in Keeva's arms. Stiles couldn't stop running the pads of his fingers over the baby's head.

"How can something so small, have such a powerful hold over you?" Stiles whispered. Keeva smirked and turned her head, pressing her forehead against the side of Stiles' neck. "Because he's ours." Stiles hummed and tightened his arms around Keeva's waist.

Keeva glanced at the clock on Stiles' desk. "You're late." Stiles blinked. "To what?" Keeva arched a brow and ran her thumb over Jamie's clenched hand. "Lydia's party." Stiles snorted. "Who cares? There's somewhere else I'd rather be." Keeva smiled and pressed closer. "Scott will call." She could feel him shrug. "Then let him call. I'll have it go to voice mail. He can leave a message."

Keeva smiled and hummed, tracing her index finger over Jamie's cheek. "Are you sure?" Stiles laughed quietly and nuzzled her neck, feeling her shiver. "I've never been surer about anything." Keeva smirked and giggled when he kissed her neck.

She must've fallen asleep because the next thing Keeva remembered was Stiles shifting behind her and reaching for his cell phone. She turned to face him and shifted Jamie in her arms. "Hello?" Stiles' voice was thick with sleep.

"What? When? Just now? Oh, my God. No, Keeva had the baby. Yeah. Dude, no. Okay, okay. Fine, fine. I'll get my dad." Stiles hung up the phone and sighed, knocking the back of his head against the headboard. "What happened?" Stiles looked down at Keeva. "Matt's controlling Jackson. Scott found out at the party. He's on his way over so we can tell my dad."

He gently nudged Keeva forward and eased off the bed, slipping his kicks on and making his way to the door. "What are you going to tell your dad?" Stiles picked up the 2006 yearbook from his desk and opened his bedroom door, sighing. "The truth I guess. What else am I supposed to tell him?" Keeva smiled reassuringly and nodded as he left the room. She looked down at a sleeping Jamie and smiled. "Your daddy is something special."

She sighed and carefully stood before gently easing the baby into the crib by the desk. She switched on the baby monitor and picked up its companion before following Stiles out the door.

She found the three men sitting at the kitchen table. "This kid is the killer?" Stiles looked up at his dad and nodded. "Yeah." The sheriff stood and placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "No." Stiles and Scott both gaped while Keeva leaned against the door jamb. "Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. The sheriff shook his head and crossed his arms. "No." Stiles huffed and stood so suddenly that his chair skidded across the kitchen floor. "Yes, dad com one. Everyone knows that police look for ways to connect the victims in a murder, okay? All you have to do is look through the transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Cara wasn't in Harris's class." Stiles shook his head. "Alright, okay, you're right. Sorry. I guess they dropped the charges against him?" The sheriff gritted his teeth and pointed an accusing finger at Stiles. "No, you know what, they're not dropping the charges but that doesn't prove anything."

Stiles groaned. "Scott, do you believe this?" Stiles moaned and Scott gaped before scrambling for an answer. "It's really hard to explain how we know this but you've just got to trust us. We know it's Matt." Stiles nodded emphatically. "Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? He knew that if the cops found tire tracks at one of the murders and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class that they'd arrest him."

The sheriff clenched his eyes shut and growled low in his throat. "Alright, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility but give me a motive. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" Stiles gaped. "Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like six years."

Keeva cringed at the absurdity of the lie. "Okay we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?" The sheriff sighed. "What do you want me to do?" Stiles turned disbelieving eyes to Scott. "We need to look at the evidence." The sheriff's eyebrows rose marginally up his forehead. "Yeah that would be in the station where I no longer work."

Stiles sighed. "Trust me they'll let you in." The sheriff blinked, hard. "Trust you?" He pointed to Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead he gestured over his shoulder to Scott. "Trust—trust Scott?" The sheriff narrowed his eyes. "Scott I trust."

The sheriff left the kitchen to retrieve his car keys and Scott and Stiles turned to Keeva. "The baby?" Keeva jerked her head to the stairs. "Sleeping. You two," She pointed at Scott and Stiles. "You two need to be extremely careful. Matt's volatile and who knows what he'll do. Watch each other's back and especially," She stepped in front of Stiles and adjusted the collar of his flannel button down. "Your dad. Make sure he's safe."

Both boys nodded and Keeva smiled. "She stood on her toes and kissed Stiles soundly on the lips. "Call me, okay?" Stiles nodded and flicked his eyes over Keeva's shoulder. She turned and smiled at Sheriff Stilinski. "Keep the doors locked and stay with my grandson upstairs. We'll be back as soon as possible." Keeva nodded and followed them to the door.

She took a hold of Scott's wrist as he passed her. He turned to look at her and drew his brows together. "I need them back, Scott. He's the father of my son and the grandfather of my son. I need them back." Scott nodded slowly and squeezed her wrist. "You'll have them." She nodded and released him, watching them pile into Stiles' jeep before heading to the station. She had no idea what they were in for.

Keeva jerked awake and looked around her. She moved quickly to her feet and checked on the baby. He was sound asleep. She looked around and drew her eyebrows together, wondering what woke her.

She carefully made her way to the bedroom door and eased it open, creeping out into the hall and down the stairs. The scene before her stopped her heart and brought tears to her eyes. Stiles was sitting on the ground with his back pressed to the front door. His hands were covering his face and they were trembling.

There was blood around the collar of his t-shirt and dirt was imbedded in the cuticles of his nails. His clothes were rumpled and dirty and his breathing was coming fast. "Stiles?" He jerked his head up and stared at her. Keeva sighed and moved toward him. His eyes were red rimmed and wet, like he'd been crying.

She knelt in front of him and rested her hands on his folded knees. "What happened?" Stiles opened his mouth to speak but now words came to him. He hummed shakily and cleared his throat before trying to speak again but still, no words left his lips. Keeva bit her bottom lip and sighed. Then he moved.

Stiles suddenly stood, bringing Keeva with him before he roughly pulled her to his chest. She stood on her toes, clutching him to her. Her shoes slipped off her feet as Stiles lifted her clean off the ground and carried her up the stairs.

He took deep breaths through his nose. His heart was racing in his chest. They'd almost lost everything tonight. Hell, they did lose things tonight. Scott lost his final secret. His mother discovered what he was. Allison lost her mother to the very thing the boy she loved became once a month. Jackson lost his master. Matt lost his life. They may have survived but they still lost

Stiles pushed his door open with the toe of his kicks. He stepped inside and nudged it again with his heel. Keeva tightened her arms around his neck.

Stiles clutched her to him like a second skin. Her tears soaked the collar of his t-shirt. Her fingers gripped bunches of his shirt with a tearing force. He could feel her chest heaving against his own and her heart thundering like wild horses.

He ran his hands through her hair and whispered quiet reassurances in her ear. She pulled back and, hot tears still coursing down her cheeks, she pressed her lips to his. He responded in kind.

The kiss was slow and languid. Tender. Keeva brought her hands to his face and held him still, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones. Stiles tightened his arms around her waist and brought one hand up to her face, gently wiping her tears away.

Keeva trailed her fingertips down his neck and chest, pushing them under his stained t-shirt. He pulled away just long enough to remove the offending material. It was tossed beside the bed and forgotten quickly.

Stiles' long fingers gently pulled the straps of her white dress down her arms slowly, tugging at the material when it bunched at her waist. When it pooled at her feet, Stiles ran his hands down the smooth flesh of her thighs and pulled a knee around his hip, encouraging the other to lift.

Keeva did as he asked and let him lead her to the bed. Stiles carefully bent one knee and then the other, kneeling on the bed. Keeva pressed her forehead to his and kissed him, letting him guide her back to rest on the mattress beneath her.

She trailed her palms down his naked chest and tugged at his belt buckle, easily gaining access to the confines of his jeans. Tears still coursed down her cheeks. Stiles clumsily maneuvered his jeans and boxers down his legs before kicking them over the edge of the bed.

Keeva wrapped her limbs around him, holding him to her. They were still for several seconds, breathing in the other. Stiles' forehead rested in the curve of her neck as Keeva's rested in the curve of his. He could've easily died that night and the severity of the situation had washed over him violently. Stiles stroked his fingers down her sides, bringing a hand to her center, probing lightly.

Keeva pulled back and pressed her forehead to his, molding their lips together in a rough kiss. Stiles moaned low in his throat and shifted his knees farther apart, aligning himself with her. They needed no preparation. Not tonight.

He slowly sank into her, her muscles clenching around him. Keeva felt deliciously full and she tightened her thighs around his sides. Stiles planted his elbows on either side of her head and slowly began to thrust forward.

Keeva shuddered and, if possible, tightened her hold on him further. She met his slow thrusts with her own, his pelvis brushing her swollen nub just so. She trembled against him, her tears wetting his neck and shoulder.

Stiles crowded close and changed his thrusts to slow hip rolls that kept their skin in contact, and lowered his mouth to her ear. He mouthed the skin behind it, slow and deliberate, dragging his lips and tongue across the sensitive skin, sucking her earlobe until she whined low in her throat.

Stiles slowed his hip rolls further and kept his mouth against her ear. Keeva panted desperately against his cheek, her fingers running through his hair and down his back, scraping the straining skin there over and over. She clenched her eyes shut and pressed her cheek against his.

"Please…" She sobbed quietly into his ear. Stiles clenched his fingers in her hair and she felt him nod before kissing the expanse of skin where her neck met her shoulder. "Come for me. Please, Keeva. Come for me." On command, Keeva's walls tightened around him in a wild frenzy.

She shook with the force of her orgasm and bit into the skin of his shoulder. Stiles kept rolling his hips against hers until he came inside of her. He bowed his body forward, deeper into her embrace.

They didn't move when their climaxes stopped. Keeva stroked the skin between his shoulder blades. Stiles ran his fingers through her hair. They didn't move. He was still deep inside of her and her limbs were wrapped tightly around him.

His face was still wet with tears and Keeva turned her head to kiss them away. "Can you tell me what happened?" She whispered. He shook his head and swallowed thickly. "I was so scared." He nuzzled her neck. She tightened her hold around him and hummed a tuneless song in his ear. "It's okay."

Stiles buried his face deeper into her neck and cried. He cried for what could have been lost and He cried for what was discovered that night. He cried for Allison and He cried for Scott. He cried.

**To answer a few questions, I put episode 9 and 10 together in this chapter because since episode 10 is of them all at the police station and since Keeva just had her baby, I wasn't going to have Keeva in the station, ergo, chapter 10 would've been really short so I just combined them. **

**Another thing, the whole sex scene at the end, I know everybody will wonder how they can be having sex after having the baby literally like eight hours before. Keeva is half werewolf and she heals with amazing speed so she already bounced back from labor. **

**I hope that clears up any questions someone might've had. Oh, the baby's name. If you go to chapter 5, Keeva and Derek talk about baby names and Jamie is a name that Stiles wanted and Daniel is a name that Keeva wanted so I just put them both together. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
